


[DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: *劇情接DMC5的隱藏結局：如果你在序章就用尼錄把Urizen爆掉的話，會出現一張「從此它們過著幸福快樂的日子」的圖片，以及「見鬼了」的成就，這就是那個見鬼了的結局之後的故事*私設如山，目前CP是Nero x V / Dante x Vergil xDante / Dante x V /





	1. Chapter 1

*劇情接DMC5的隱藏結局：如果你在序章就用尼錄把Urizen爆掉的話，會出現一張「從此它們過著幸福快樂的日子」的圖片，以及「見鬼了」的成就，這就是那個見鬼了的結局之後的故事

 

*私設如山，目前CP是DV

 

=正文開始

 

(一)

說句老實話，V確實有點被嚇到了。

 

這樣說很奇怪，畢竟是他去把尼祿帶來的，但，他確實、真的，被嚇到了。

 

其實他把尼祿帶來只是為了保險，說難聽點，就是撿尾刀，憑藉著他本來與YAMOTO的聯繫，或許可以減低Urizen的力量，如果但丁撐不住，那讓尼祿上去做收尾的動作就好。

 

沒想到，但丁等人被打趴了，然後，尼祿把Urizen擊敗了。

 

這一切簡直是見鬼了，即使是V都只能在尼祿狂吼著把大劍戳進Urizen心臟的時候目瞪口呆的看著這一切，甚至連格里芬那張聒噪的嘴都發不出聲音。

 

「見鬼了……」V喃喃的說著，然後看著眼前Urizen的身軀在尼祿的劍下化為飛灰，YAMOTO像是感應到原本的主人似的從Urizen的身軀分離傳來，重新附著在尼祿的右手上。

 

「哈……歡迎回家啊……夥伴……」滿身鮮血，氣若游絲的尼祿笑著，用紅皇后勉強撐著自己，視線隨著Urizen飛散的魔力殘渣飄移，散亂的視線最終聚焦在單薄的資料黑髮青年身上。「V......」

 

「啊……你……你們需要治療……」V這才回過神來，有些慌亂的看著倒在地上的但丁等人，只見但丁發出了嗚咽，掙扎著撐起身體。「V......把他們、帶走，這地方還沒……結束……」

 

「啊？可是那個魔王已經消失了啊。」尼祿碰的一聲一屁股坐到地上。

 

「白癡……總要把這顆樹燒掉吧……」但丁用叛逆大劍撐著自己，艱難地站了起來，充滿血絲的雙眼望向V，只見黑髮青年的身邊纏繞著宛如瘴氣一樣的魔力流，正蹲在蕾蒂的身邊探查他的脈搏。

 

「喂，V，你把蕾蒂帶走，這邊我跟尼祿和翠絲留著就行了，休息一下我們就能恢復了。」

 

「啊？慢著，我可沒收錢啊，還要我做剩下的？誰付錢啊？」尼祿用力的咋舌，但丁則朝著V的方向別了別嘴。

 

「很遺憾……我把錢都付給你了，說真的我也沒錢了……」V微微笑了笑，右手打了一個響指，那頭飄逸的黑髮霎時全白，獨眼巨人從地面憑空昇起，將昏迷的蕾蒂撈了起來。「不過你們要做就要快，趁著吸血樹還沒徹底現界，把牠的核心破壞就會枯萎了，魔人化的話應該很快就能處理完了，就是剛剛他坐著的地方後頭。」V說完之後，抓著格里芬的腳爪，頭也不回的朝著樹的邊緣一躍而下，而那從魔王身上散佚而出的魔力，已越來越稀薄，剩下的部分宛如拖著尾巴的彗星一樣隨他而去。

 

「……喂，但丁，這傢伙……V……是什麼來歷？」看著V的背影，尼祿提出了裡所當然的疑問，說真的他完全是直接從家裡被V一句「魔界入侵，需要你的力量」給拖過來的，一路上除了問路跟了解狀況之外沒說過別的話。

 

「……我不知道。」但丁沉默了下，然後從齒縫中透出了這個答案，尼祿沒有再問，因為這個答案非常明顯了。

 

——我知道，但我不想說。

 

尼祿誇張的嘆了口氣，然後用紅皇后撐起了自己。  
「好，上工吧！」

 

三個小時之後，迎接但丁與尼祿的，是廂型車DEVIL MAY CRY。

 

「是但丁嗎？傳說中的但丁嗎？我、我聽尼祿提起過你！」一見他們出現，尼祿的合作人妮可宛如瘋狂粉絲般的迎上前，而尼祿則望向了坐在車內看著書的V身上，彷彿察覺了他的視線，V抬起頭來看了他一眼，對他點了點頭。

 

「你……」尼祿走向V，卻發現不知道該說什麼，才張開嘴又閉了起來，然後被個聲音橫空打斷。  
「嘿，V！小朋友好像有話要問你啊！可能是要跟你要委託費喔！」黑色的羽毛中閃著墨綠與深藍光芒的魔鳥不知何時停在了車頂，尼祿瞪了他一眼，還來不及反駁就聽到了V的聲音。

 

「如果要委託費的話，可能你得等一下了，我是真的一文不名的。」V合起了手上的書，那雙有些透明的眼睛望著尼祿，尼祿順勢問道：  
「一文不名，卻花了大把錢請但丁剷除惡魔，還有那顆怪樹，你到底是什麼來歷？V。」

 

「……像陰影中的魔鬼，帶著極度悲愴，我在夜來後聚起，還將隨夜同去。」V低語著像是詩句的語句，弄的尼祿一臉迷惑，而黑髮青年似乎因此而被逗樂了，呵呵的笑了兩聲。「我已經不是我曾經是的人了，所以……現在的我，就只是V而已，我甚至不知道下一餐在哪裡，這可不是在跟你開玩笑。」

 

然後V的視線飄向了另一個方向，尼祿順著看去，只見妮可將一頂似乎有著奇特功能的帽子送給了但丁，而那個老傢伙居然當場跳起麥可傑克森來了……

 

「他像天上閃亮的彗星，搖曳著明亮的星光」V低低的呢喃著詩句，然後站起了身。「既然你們都回來了，我也不需要看著蕾蒂了，有緣再見吧，尼祿。」

 

「耶？就這麼走了？慢著！你要去哪裡啊！你不是說你連下一餐在哪都不知道？」尼祿回過頭來看著V，下意識想伸手拉住他，卻又硬生生的停下，他不明白為什麼自己會有這種奇怪的衝動，他對V有種莫名的親切感，本能在告訴他不能讓這個男人就這麼離開。

 

「這個嘛……總有辦法的。」V歪著頭淺淺一笑，黑色的大鳥化為煙塵鑽入了他的體內，看樣子是真的要離開了。

 

「慢著……V！你要不要來我家！」尼祿伸出右手抓住了V單薄的肩膀，從那蒼白的皮膚竟然傳來了驚人的熱度，他的右手-YAMATO微微發著光，彷彿因為與V的接觸而產生了化學反應。

 

「那個，我的意思是，反正姬利葉也常臨時收留有困難的人，所以我們家有多的房間……呃，至少等你有些新的打算什麼的……反正你也欠我委託費！」

 

V有些訝異的看著自己肩膀上的手，又望向了尼祿的臉，他的雙眼眨了眨，帶著讓人難解的情緒。

 

「你在……關心我嗎？」

 

「呃……也許？應該？」直接被點出來自己在關心對方，尼祿反而有點不好意思，委託費果然是個爛藉口是吧？

 

「……那就，暫時打擾了。」  
然後，V淺淺的一笑，尼祿不由得有點看呆了。

 

「哎呀哎呀，沒想到你馬上就換了個目標啊，V，我以為我才是你心目中的第一人選。」不知何時但丁來到了身邊，將尼祿的手從V肩膀上拉下來。

 

「你在說什麼奇怪的話啊但丁…」尼祿皺了下眉，但丁說的話又曖昧又沒頭沒尾的，彷彿這兩人間有什麼事情，而只有尼祿不清楚。

 

「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」V歪著頭，但他的聽不懂顯然跟尼祿的聽不懂不是相同的意思。「這孩子願意暫時收留我，只是如此而已。」V說完之後又坐回廂型車上，既然要到尼祿家裡暫住，這是正確的選擇。而尼祿則將但丁拉到了一邊問道：

 

「喂，你們到底在玩什麼把戲？V也是跟YAMATO有關係的人是吧？我的右手有反應，你們是不是瞞著什麼東西沒告訴我？而且是我應該知道的？」

 

「……沒有，什麼都沒有，總之你收留他也沒關係，應該說，這樣也好，你就好好看著他吧。」但丁皺著眉，用力的拍了拍尼祿的肩膀然後轉身離去，留下一臉疑惑的尼祿。

 

「我說V啊，你居然想要寄人籬下？這可真是讓我意外，你沒打什麼歪腦筋吧？」格里芬再次從V的體內鑽了出來，在V的耳邊低語著。

 

「我暫時什麼都沒有想……這是真的，說句老實話，我確實不知道接下來該做什麼，還有……我挺喜歡尼祿的，所以……我不會對他做什麼的，真的。」

 

而聰慧的魔鳥看了看尼祿的右手又看了看V，決定暫時保持緘默。

 

TBC只是想寫不知道自己是爸的V和不知道自己是兒子的尼祿<

 

引用詩句：  
1.威廉布雷克：瘋狂之歌  
2.威廉布雷克：圭恩，挪威王  
V在DMC5中所吟詠的均為英國詩人威廉布雷克的詩句。


	2. [惡魔獵人5(DMC5)│ V中心] 完美結局(2)

[惡魔獵人5(DMC5)│ V中心] 完美結局(2)  
妮可覺得眼前的景象有點魔幻，不，考慮到眼前這個畫面的中心人物，可能說是迷幻會比較正確一點。

他並不是迷幻搖滾的愛好者，所以也不知道自己的舉例是否恰當，但眼前這個畫面確實讓他腦內響起了THE DOOR S樂團的《STRANGE DAY》的旋律，雖然歌詞本身與他所看到的溫馨景象八竿子打不著關係。

嗯，繞了這麼久也沒說他看到了什麼，簡單來說，他看到了那個兩個禮拜前入住姬利葉家當食客的V，正被一群孩子圍繞著坐在門口的板凳上，唸書。

從他的位置聽不到聲音，但他可以看到V的嘴唇淺淺的開闔著，而幾個姬利葉照顧的孤兒的坐在地上張著嘴望著V，也不知道有沒有聽進去，畢竟V手上的東西不是什麼童話書，而是老樣子，封皮燙著《V》字的詩集。

V唸書不奇怪，唸書給小孩聽，這真的有夠迷幻。畢竟這傢伙本身就夠迷幻了。

兩個禮拜前，三兩下就解決了Urizen的尼祿帶著V回到家暫住，而聽到尼祿說「姬利葉，抱歉，這位是V，他沒地方可以去，得暫時住家裡，可以嗎？」的姬利葉，對著V露出了微笑，什麼也沒問的點了點頭。

嗯，說什麼都沒問也不算正確，姬利葉問了「你看起來很累，要喝點燉湯嗎？」

燉湯，姬利葉家裡的常駐料理，電鍋裡永遠有一鍋，溫度永遠暖的宜人。

V似乎對姬利葉的親切有點不習慣，但還是乖乖的跟著尼祿到飯廳坐下，然後手裡馬上被塞了一大碗燉湯，然後尼祿跟妮可也裝了自己的份大吃了起來。

妮可一邊吃一邊觀察著這個神秘的青年，大概尼祿也在做著同樣的事情吧，而能操作三頭魔獸的青年卻對這兩人的視線視若無睹，只是專注的望著手中的燉湯，然後謹慎地，像是怕把湯灑出來似的，舀起湯來啜了一口。

隨後V露出的表情，妮可怎樣都忘不掉。

那不是個該出現在成年男人臉上的神情，但妮可卻看過很多次—在姬利葉照顧的孤兒臉上。

像是已經很久不知道什麼是溫暖，已經很久不知道什麼是美味，已經很久不知道什麼是親切，然後突然有人把這一切都捧到你面前的表情。

一個成年人即使在同樣的狀況下也不會有這樣的神情，那種純然的感謝、溫暖、以及從心底滿溢而出的幸福微笑。

那表情因為他們露骨的視線而一閃即逝，隨即浮上了有些羞澀的笑容。

「非常好吃，謝謝你。」

「慢慢吃，別怕他們搶完，我會再做。」姬利葉笑了笑，而妮可注意到了她一瞬間舉起又放下的右手。

妮可完全理解他的心情，連他都想摸摸V的頭了，更別說母性滿溢的姬利葉了，但去摸一個陌生成年男人的頭也實在是太過分了。

總之，這個神秘的迷幻搖滾青年詩人就這樣在姬利葉家住下了。

本來妮可以為這人頂多就幫幫尼祿的忙殺惡魔賺錢抵房租，沒想到V簡直多才多藝，除了沒辦法插手他偉大的機械藝術之外，他會煮飯(幫忙姬利葉)、會樂器(娛樂室不知道什麼時候多了把二手小提琴)、會幫忙管束孤兒，是的，甚至會唸書給孩子們聽，跟尼祿那個和小孩一起玩瘋的孩子王不一樣，小孩子在他眼前都會不自覺的變規矩。

但這依舊是太迷幻了，V唸書給孩子聽，是因為他某種程度上把V也當作了被撿來的孤兒才這麼覺得的嗎？

「你在發什麼呆啊，妮可？」突然，一個高熱的身軀隨著聲音現在後方，但身經百戰的武器大師可完全沒被嚇到，妮可晃了晃手中的把手指向門口，尼祿順著看了過去笑道：

「喔，那個啊，請他幫我看著他們一下而已，說真，也有些孩子比較喜歡聽他唸書，簡直喜新厭舊。」尼祿雖然這麼說著卻似乎非常開心，也是，再次之前他一個人常常被小孩們拖著東奔西跑，現在有人幫忙分擔之外，甚至還有寵物讓孩子玩，囉唆的大鳥講的各種斯巴達故事(聽說虛構居多)超受歡迎，大貓則是一流的療癒型萌寵(如果不去想牠可以一口吞下你的頭的話)。

「你覺得他會待多久？」妮可問道。

「誰知道？反正我跟姬利葉都沒打算趕他走，他要走我也……」尼祿瞬間閉上了嘴，把剩下的話硬生生咬斷在嘴裡，妮可因此而挑了挑眉。

「啊哈，有人很喜歡V喔。」

「姬利葉也很喜歡他，他幫了不少忙。」尼祿假意清了清喉嚨，然後硬生生轉移話題。「好了，你不是說試作品OK了嗎？快點給我試試吧！」尼祿一邊說著一邊伸出了右手，異形的惡魔手臂，原名為YAMATO的斯巴達之力，發出了藍色的光之後變得透明。

尼祿的右手被斬之後，妮可就持續幫尼祿研究足以作為武器的義肢，在Urizen之戰時就已經裝上了作為神經接續端的底座，YAMATO回到他手上之後非但沒有影響底座的存在，反而能夠以尼祿自己本身的意志讓YAMATO暫時「讓位」，這惡魔之力也太犯規了。

「準備好迎接大師之作了嗎？小子。」妮可將義肢拿在手上笑了開來，把那迷幻而溫馨的景象拋諸腦後。

而在夕陽的光芒下，V仍輕輕吟詠著詩句。

我不會停止內心的戰鬥，

我的劍也不會在手中安眠，

直到我們建立起耶路撒冷，

在英格蘭青翠而快樂的地面。

 

tbc

我老覺得V的造型讓我想起瑪莉蓮曼森......


	3. [惡魔獵人5(DMC5)│ V中心] 完美結局(3)(NC17)(DV車)

[惡魔獵人5(DMC5)│ V中心] 完美結局(3)(NC17)(DV車)

 

他太脆弱了。

這是朦朧中但丁腦內冒出來的想法，眼前的人真的太脆弱了，高瘦的身軀不盈一握，白到近乎透明的皮膚下彷彿沒有肌肉，直接覆蓋著骨頭，若非黑色的紋身爬滿了蒼白的皮囊，但丁甚至有些懷疑他是不是能看到血管分布的位置和內臟搏動的跡象。

他太脆弱了。

但丁粗厚的手指劃過他的臉頰，一絲黑髮落於他的手指上，細嫩白皙的皮膚因彷彿被擦傷似的泛起了紅暈，粉色的嘴唇微微開闔著喘息，兩排整齊的牙齒下是紅潤的舌頭，恐怕也是他身上最紅的部份。

 

他太脆弱了。

但丁將雙唇覆上他，吞下那細微而虛弱的喘息和那紅艷的舌，蒼白的青年發出了嗚咽，艱困的回應但丁侵略如火的吻，他遠跟不上但丁的速度和力度，舌頭因此而被咬出了血洞，青年微弱的反抗著，用瘦弱吧的手推拒著，但壓在他身上的男人不動如山，大手分開他的雙腿，直接將陰莖插入他的後穴。

青年因為痛楚而痙攣著，細瘦的雙腿被但丁壓制著大開，窄小的穴口被迫容納過大的肉刃，哀嚎被對方吞入口中，但丁抓著對方掙扎的手毫不留情的抽插著，無視於在口中擴大的血腥和青年越發微弱的掙扎。

他們一直都是這樣的，做愛與戰鬥無異，戰鬥也與做愛相類，以撕扯對方的方式把自己融入對方的肉體、生命，血腥只會讓他們更加興奮，他是這樣，維吉爾也是這樣。

但他太脆弱了。

懷中的青年不知何時停下了掙扎，但丁這才發現他雙臂中的肉體毫無重量，那蒼白的皮膚乾燥碎裂，從底下透出的不是紅色的血肉也不是蒼白的骨，而是如同焦炭般的黑灰碎塊。

那雙墨綠色的眼睛失去光澤，微張的雙唇滲出紅黑色的血液，但這一切都在消失、碎裂、在但丁的手中化為飛灰。

「不……」但丁試圖抓住他的肩膀，但青年的肩膀在他的手中碎裂。

「不、不、不！」但丁想要抱住他，但越是想要抓住那身軀就消散的越快。「不要這樣對我……！」

泣血般的呼喊依舊無法挽回任何東西，青年蒼白的手指在但丁的掌中消逝，他什麼都沒抓住，抓不到任何東西。

「不要走！維吉爾！」

伸出的手只抓住一片黑暗，以及窗外透入的街燈殘光，但丁喘著粗氣，看著自己的右手手背，遲疑地將它收回身前，翻過手掌查看手心，甚麼都沒有，沒有手套、沒有傷痕、沒有灰塵也沒有粉末，只有自己的冷汗。

「操......」但丁咬著牙吐出髒話，翻身跳下床，他已經許久不曾作關於維吉爾的夢，這次不但做了夢，還是惡夢，一定是那個裝模作樣的中二詩人的錯。

「V」，他如此自稱。

當第一眼見到他的時候，但丁就知道這個人跟維吉爾有關係，是直覺也是感覺，他身上跟維吉爾有某種共性，他就是知道，因為他是維吉爾的雙胞胎兄弟，當下但丁其實是有「操，不會吧？又是老哥的兒子？他有幾個兒子？」這種想法的，但隨著與他共行前往討伐Urizen的路上，他開始不這麼確定了。

這個V，跟尼祿不一樣。

尼祿帶給但丁的，是基於血緣和惡魔之力的共鳴，讓他確定這人是維吉爾兒子的關鍵是YAMATO；但V不太一樣，惡魔之力的共鳴低得要命，來自血緣的感應也十分稀薄，但他就是覺得這個人有種要命的熟悉感，硬要說的話，有那麼點像當年碰到尼洛安捷爾的感覺，但眼前這人可以說是近乎百分之百的人類，那稀薄的惡魔之力彷彿是跟別人借來的，硬生生藉由咒語和祕法穿在身上。

到Urizen面前時，他基本拋下了這個疑惑，因為眼前這個又臭又大的腐臭之王才是他老哥，他清楚的很，但是當尼祿將Urizen消滅之後，他又有了新的猜想，但他無從證明。

這個猜想來自Urizen消失後散逸的魔力流主動往V的身上聚集，來自尼祿右手的YAMATO顯而易見的共鳴，但這個想法顯然太過天馬行空，被但丁本能地排在了「V是維吉爾的兒子」後面，他寧可當作自己又多了個姪子，或V其實是像翠絲那樣的人造魔，也不去猜想那個從他的潛意識底下飄過的可能性。

但那個可能性卻透過夢境找上門了。

但丁扭開水龍頭，用冰冷的自來水狠狠沖擊自己的頭，他最近做了太多的夢，所有的夢都指向了那個他下意識拒絕的可能性─V就是維吉爾。一方面是V跟維吉爾在外表上並無相似之處，也不像尼洛安捷爾那時一樣穿著足以遮掩他斯巴達之子氣息的盔甲，他甚至可以說是穿得太少了，二方面是.....

二方面是，如果V就是維吉爾，他卻刻意隱瞞、逃避，拒絕承認自己的身分......但丁不知道該怎麼處理這個。

他不知道該怎麼處理這個時時刻刻攤著書本閱讀，卻不看他一眼的青年。

而他已經不是當年那個會去搶哥哥的書，逼對方看著自己的孩子了。

==

「我是請你來看看我的新武器的，你卻一直在偷看V呢。」尼祿抱著胳臂，新裝上去的金屬右手閃閃發光，為了實驗自己的右手，尼祿打了電話請但丁過來過招，也讓妮可看看有甚麼不足之處能夠立刻加以改進，結果但丁似乎根本心不在焉，打了幾回合就喊休戰，眼神還一直往坐在不遠處讀書的V身上飄。

「這個嘛......畢竟我還是有點在意......我的意思是，他的來歷......說真的，我很在意。」但丁採用了非常隱晦的說法，畢竟要是直接跟尼祿說：「嗯，基本上我懷疑V要不是你失散多年的兄弟，就是你爸，或是你爸的複製人。」大概也只會得到看神經病似的眼神吧。

「那你何不直接去問？」尼祿翻了翻白眼，好奇之心人皆有之，好吧，他也不是沒問過，但是得到的大體都是「我沒有過去」或是「我只有兩天大」，甚至是「將玫瑰稱作薔薇亦不改其芬芳」之類完全不著邊際的回答，他也就乾脆放棄了。

畢竟，不管V的過去是甚麼，尼祿都不是相當的在乎，或者說，在心裡的某個角落，他認為這樣也不錯，嗯，畢竟多了個幫手嘛，還是全能型的，除了不能抬重物之外。

「問了也不會有答案。」但丁甩了甩手上的三節棍，乾脆的下了結論，但又想到甚麼似的問尼祿：「話又說回來，你為什麼要裝這種東西啊？YAMATO都回到你手上了不是？」

「唔......該怎麼說呢.....有點不太一樣了，自從上次被斬下來之後，雖然它是回來了，但我總覺得它可能會再離開，誰知道，一群人都要它，我可不想下次又被斬下右手啊。」尼祿聳了聳肩，將義手取了下來，藍紅光芒的魔鬼之手又再次顯現。「這才是你真正在意的部分吧？YAMOTO對V有反應這件事情，你說過這是你家族......斯巴達家族的東西，所以V他......是斯巴達家族的人？」尼祿壓低了聲音，但話語中所表達的意思卻依舊讓但丁的心跳加快了一拍，隨後他發現這句「斯巴達家族的人」並沒有把尼祿自己包含進去，才又鬆了一口氣。

「我確實是這麼懷疑的，所以......嘿，搞不好他真的會斬下你的右手，你睡覺可要小心點啊。」但丁痞痞的笑了笑，尼祿沒發現自己的身分，也好，他可不想一次面對兩個家族問題啊。

「斬下我的手？他？你知道他甚至沒辦法用菜刀剁斷豬大骨嗎？上次他試圖幫忙結果菜刀飛出去差點戳到我頭上，最後還是只能乖乖切菜洗菜。」尼祿低聲笑著，似乎是覺得自己說的景象很好笑，但丁試圖想像了一下，也被這個瘦弱詩人連菜刀都拿不穩的形象給逗笑了。

而遠處的V，視線連從書本上移開一下下都沒有，嘴角卻彎起了微笑。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

[惡魔獵人5(DMC5)│ V中心] 完美結局 [R18]（4）

我跳進了這個危險世界裡  
赤條條的無力自助，嘶嚎著  
像魔鬼藏在一片陰影裡

V呢喃著詩句，黑髮隨著一個響指化為雪白，隕石從天而降，將眼前的直接砸回魔界。

「嘿！要叫大個兒時通知一下啊！」一旁尼祿的呼喊傳來，聲調介於嘲諷與抱怨之間，竟似乎還帶著一點歡快，真是複雜的人，複雜的人類，可是他喜歡。

「好。」V嘴角噙著微笑隨口答應，也不管尼祿有沒有聽到，反正紅皇后的油門聲震天價響，沒聽到也是正常。他輕巧的跳上夢靨的背，指揮獨眼巨人大肆蹂躪、破壞眼前的惡魔。

他們在紅墓鎮，但丁的故鄉，掃蕩惡魔。

在Urizen消失之後，但丁和尼祿聯手毀掉了惡魔之樹現世的核心，但顯然盤據於地底下的部分未被徹底清剿，當負責災後復原任務的國民兵們好不容易推進到距離災難中心約五百公尺左右的位置時，潛藏與地的樹根暴起覓食，紅墓鎮再次拉起了戒嚴警報。

當然，輪到專家上場。

「喂，V這是怎麼回事？你不是說把核心毀掉就可以了嗎？確實這東西也本來也枯萎了，怎麼又冒出來了？」在妮可的卡車上，但丁指著報紙對V興師問罪，尼祿皺了下眉，不明白但丁的語氣為何如此尖銳，而V彷彿也認為那是自己的錯似的低著頭。

「真是抱歉......我可能有所誤算......我本來認為魔界樹在招喚的核心崩毀後就會枯竭，但顯然紅墓鎮的次元結界太過脆弱，導致魔界樹的殘骸只是處於冬眠狀態，在吸取了人血之後又甦醒了。」

「那麼我們該怎麼辦？一條一條的砍掉牠？」尼祿接過話，V將手指靠在唇邊，思考了一下說道：

「我想我們得回到核心的地方......那邊是魔界樹的樹根穿破次元的位置，將次元的裂縫封印起來，最佳的處置當然是直接進入魔界砍掉樹根再封印，但......」

「下去的人就回不來了，而能夠下去的只有我，對吧？」但丁歪著嘴笑了笑，V抬頭望向他，然後點了點頭。

「你當然不會這樣做，你必須留在人間，斯巴達之子。」那個名詞就這樣舉重若輕的溢出詩人的雙唇，翠絲因此而瞪大了眼睛，但丁也皺起了眉，但V卻彷彿沒有察覺氣氛險惡似的接下去說著：「因此我的建議是，請政府機構再往外清開三公里，避免魔界樹的樹根吸取更多人血，然後我們由外往內的把樹根和進入人間的惡魔清掉，再由但丁執行封印，只是可能要稍微小心一點的是，雖然Urizen不在了，但可能會有其他覬覦地獄樹果實力量的大惡魔趁虛而入。」

「哼，你在叫誰小心呢，小詩人。」但丁不屑的笑了笑，揹起叛逆之劍就要離開，但V涼涼的聲音止住了他的腳步。  
「容我提醒你，上次打敗Urizen的是尼祿，不是你。」

那一瞬間，窄小的車廂颳起了暴風，閃過眼前的刀光快的沒有任何人來的及阻止，難以形容的金屬傾軋聲刮過眾人的聽覺，叛逆大劍就這樣劃過V的臉龐釘在妮可的車壁上，青年柔軟的黑髮被利劍削去了一縷，即使姬利葉卯足了勁，美食盡出的餵食了三個禮拜仍然沒有長出點肉跟血色的蒼白臉頰被劃出了一道血痕。

逞一時口舌之快的詩人明顯可見的懺抖著，而傳奇的惡魔獵人並未給予更多壓力，只是默默的抽回了劍，轉身而去。  
「你們走你們的，我走我的。」

然後，V在但丁和翠絲踏出車門的同時，跌坐到了地上。

「嘿，V，你不要緊吧？」尼祿無視於妮可終於回過神來大喊著「我的車！」的哀號，連忙蹲到了V的身邊，只見青年瘦弱的肩膀仍在懺抖著，像是嬰兒一樣的縮起雙腿抱著自己。「你......他、他只是有點惱羞成怒，你知道的，男人的自尊心嘛！連我都不太敢提上次的事情，說真的我覺得應該是但丁已經把他消耗的差不多了我才能打倒他的，唉，那不重要，V，你還好嗎？」

「我跳進了這個危險世界裡  
赤條條的無力自助，嘶嚎著  
像魔鬼藏在一片陰影裡」青年顫動的雙唇吐出了詩句，彷彿尋求慰藉似的將頭靠向尼祿的右手─此時尚未裝設機械臂的右手，是YAMATO所幻化的惡魔之臂，尼祿感覺到V冰冷的肌膚在接觸到惡魔之手的同時，右手彷彿有自己的意識似的提高了溫度，被恐懼籠罩的青年也因此而逐漸平靜下來。

「是我不好。」這是V回過神來的第一句話，他望向尼祿的眼睛，勾起了單邊嘴唇，露出了一如慣例，帶著點嘲諷的笑，然後，像是沒事人似的站了起來，對尼祿說道：「我們也走吧，去清掉漏網之魚。」

於是尼祿與V同行，一路上魔劍士揮舞著紅皇后，咆哮著藍玫瑰，初次投入連戰的機械右手更是戰功彪炳，而使役著三隻使魔的男人則用著踩在影貓身上這種作弊似的移動手段，臉不紅氣不喘地跟在尼祿身邊前進，優雅的使役一張嘴同時又要吐槽又要發出雷電的葛里芬和消耗大量魔力的獨眼巨人。

而偶爾，只是偶爾，尼祿在激戰中會稍微的閃神，只因為那個詩人太過優雅的戰鬥手法，以及當他靠在自己身後時，那冰冷到足以穿過他大衣的體溫，和於此同時開始發熱的右手。

在戰鬥稍歇之時，尼祿終於壓不住心中對這個神秘詩人長久以來的疑問，雖然在這三周之內他也曾問過，但這次他問的更加的具體，而不是空泛的：「你是誰？」

「V，你是不是有斯巴達家的血源？」

那一瞬間，V在夕陽下飄揚的雪白頭髮因為獨眼巨人的消失而再次化為墨色，但那本就蒼白的臉龐卻更進一步的，一片空白。

詩人空白的神情刺痛了溫柔魔劍士的心，但疑問如同雪球在心中越滾越大的青年終究咬著牙繼續問了下去，不是因為單純的好奇，更是因為關心。

「你......是但丁的兒子嗎？」

空氣進一步凝結了，V那空白的表情似乎產生了一點裂痕，墨綠色的眼睛因為尼祿的第二個問句而快速地眨了兩下，讓尼祿產生了繼續說下去的勇氣。

「我的右手，YAMATO會對斯巴達血源的人有反應，我想你也有感覺才對，我猜你可能是但丁的兒子，你有跟他說嗎？他不認你嗎？還對你很兇？所以你剛剛才這麼害怕？」總是對自己的身生父母之謎抱持著遺憾與疑問的尼祿將想像力跟同理心發揮到了極致，似乎想要安慰V似的將右手搭在了V的肩膀上。「等這件事情解決之後我去跟他理論，他不可以這樣對自己的兒子！我現在也不比他弱！如果他不認你我就......」

然後，一股尖銳到足以劃破耳膜的笑聲打斷了尼祿的話，只見葛里芬居然像隻狗一樣的在地上打滾狂笑，而影貓則趴在V的腳邊百無聊賴的揮舞著尾巴，但那眼神彷彿有那麼一點鄙視。

「我的天啊！尼祿小弟你好優秀的想像力！V是但丁的兒子！我的天啊！這是我聽過最好笑的笑話了！V啊你也說說他吧！」

尼祿慌張的瞪大了眼睛望向V，只見詩人低著頭，用手摀著嘴，肩膀輕輕的懺抖著──他馬的居然是在忍笑！

「笑屁啊！」尼錄惱羞成怒，抽出藍玫瑰就是一槍往葛里芬身上招呼，使魔更早一步的消失無蹤回到V的身上，只留下尖銳的狂笑迴響，而V終於抬起了頭，但笑意仍在嘴角沒有歛去。

「很謝謝你的關心，尼錄，但我可以跟你保證，我不是但丁的兒子，而且......斯巴達也不是只有一個子嗣。」

但你和但丁看起來不像兄弟──這句話才剛到了牙關就被尼祿吞回去，剛剛的假設變成了笑話，他可不想再多一個笑話，卻怎樣也沒想到，這才是最接近真相的答案。

「我們走吧，我一邊講個故事給你聽。」V的笑意很快的從臉上消失，快如招喚夢靨時他的頭髮變白的速度。「因為Urizen太快被你們解決掉了，我來不及去說的故事......關於一個為了力量而捨棄一切，最後甚麼都不剩的男人的故事。」

然後，V開始輕輕地訴說著。

他說，曾經有個男人，在很小很小的時候，被壞人從母親的身邊帶走，丟進了魔界的深處。

他說，當時還是男孩的男人，受盡一切苦痛，用盡一切力量，在魔界中掙扎求存，在普通人類根本不可能活下來的魔界成長，殺盡所有意圖傷害他的惡魔。

他說，男人後來用一己之力脫出了魔界，想去找兄弟拿回父親託付給兄弟的那一半遺產和力量，卻最後再次落回魔界，甚至被魔王所囚禁，成了他的玩物與囚虜。

他說，男人被魔王控制去對付弟弟，卻被弟弟打敗，身體也因而殘破。

他說，男人流浪再流浪，失敗再失敗，最後他得出了答案，他認為人性是阻礙他的東西，所以他拿著父親給予的刀，在滿溢著魔力與回憶的人魔之界交界，施行了將自己的人性抹殺的祕法。

而這個男人故事的最後，他還是失敗了，他敗給了擁有純真強大力量的魔劍士，懷抱著遺憾回歸塵土，因為他拋棄了人性，拋棄了自己應該守護的一切，拋棄了自己變強的初衷。

「他不叫Urizen，那是我隨口從詩集裡頭拿出來冠的，他就是斯巴達的另一個兒子，但丁的雙胞胎兄弟，上不了天堂也下不去地獄的─維吉爾。」

V輕輕地說著，他的臉龐在陽光下曬出了深刻的陰影，墨綠色的雙眼無焦距的望向遠方，故事嘎然而止。

尼祿沉默著，咀嚼的V所說的故事，得出了答案。

「所以你是......」

「小羊羔兒，誰造了你？讓我告訴你，他的名字和你一樣」V側過臉望向他，朝他走近了一步。「對不起，尼祿，我一直沒告訴你，我以為沒必要的，但我必須去把這件事情完結才行。」

那距離太近了，近到尼祿幾乎可以嗅聞到V的氣息，近的讓尼祿心慌，右手陡然升高的溫度也讓尼祿失去了判斷力。

然後，那個曾經被他嘲笑連菜刀都拿不穩的青年，用拐杖貫穿了他的胸膛。

「什......」

「不要動，別拿出來，你應該學過，被物品貫穿之後不可以把東西拿出來，刀子在傷害你的同時會堵住你的血管，避免讓你馬上失血過多。」V仍舊用著吟詩般的聲調說著，用瘦弱的雙手擁抱著比他強壯的青年，艱難的撐住他，不讓他立刻摔倒，而是緩緩的跪倒在地。

「對不起，尼祿，對不起。」V說著，用宛如唱著哀歌的聲音說著，用彷彿低泣的聲音說著，他感覺到自己右手的熱度開始離去，YAMATO以一種被撕裂般的痛楚離開了他，本來紮根於他身體裡的某種東西被拔了出來，他低頭，看著因為機械臂而隱於身體內的YAMATO在V的手上顯型，像是被拔出了刀鞘，也拔出了他的呼吸。

「哈、呼啊.......」尼祿張大了嘴艱難的呼吸著，他知道自己的肺沒有受傷，但仍感到呼吸困難，V的枴杖居然精準的避開了臟器，但仍無法改變他把尼祿捅了對穿的事實。

他的右手，伴隨他走過漫長歲月，又一度被斬下的右手，再次的離開他了，一如他所料的，但尼祿可高興不起來。

V站了起來，在沒有拐杖的助力下竟然有種吃力的感覺，但即使如此，他也沒有把YAMATO當作拐杖拄在地上。

「對不起，謝謝你，還有姬利葉，請幫我跟她道謝。」V說著，他背後的夕陽太過刺眼，他看不清楚V的神情。「我會請妮可來接你，請你......不要動......」

這是尼祿在昏過去之前，所聽到的最後話語。

TBC 好像跳的有點快...(搓下巴  
嗯，結果維吉爾又捅了兒子呢.....


	5. Chapter 5

[惡魔獵人5(DMC5)│ V中心] 完美結局 [R18]（5）

 

「你這副樣子拿著YAMATO簡直是小孩開大車，V，還是我該叫你…維吉爾？」

傾頹的故宅裡頭，傳奇的惡魔獵人雙腿大開的坐在破敗傾倒的傢俱上，膝上擺著以父親為名的劍，而叛逆大劍則掛在背後，他看著從外頭踏著沉重的腳步進來的黑髮青年，不意外的在他手上看到父親的另一把刀。

「叫我V就可以了，我……並不是維吉爾，至少現在不是。」詩人似乎對於對方識破自己身份這件事情一點也不意外，他雙手打橫抓著YAMATO，彷彿這把精幹銳利的日本刀有千斤重，而拐杖已不知去向。

「你果然還是把他的手斬下來了，第二次，這三個禮拜你們相處的不錯，我還以為你喜歡他。」但丁冷笑著攤開了手，而V因為對方的話語而明顯的畏縮了一下。

「我真的喜歡他。」詩人低聲告白。「但我有必需做的事情，Urizen不在了，我還是得把這個處理掉。」

「跳下魔界砍斷樹根再將之封印？就憑你？」我知道你吸收了Urizen散逸的魔力，但我怎麼看你都是個人類，你會馬上死在那裡。你甚至不可能活著穿過次元，我甚至懷疑你能不能揮動YAMATO。」但丁ˋ站了起來右手舉重若輕的轉動斯巴達，V看著他的眼神透出一絲艷羨，而但丁還在說著。

「我是不知道你怎麼做到的，為了刀砍掉尼祿的手把自己切成了兩半，一半又大又臭，一半又小又弱。結果又弱又小的的你想要阻止那個惡臭之王，現在又再次砍了尼祿的手，打算不自量力的跳下魔界，你腦袋裡裝的是魔界的糞便嗎？維吉爾。」

「我只是……體會到自己的罪孽而已。」V的肩膀再次因為但丁提到尼祿而垂下。「我是維吉爾被切割的人性，我是一部分的他，也不是他，但我必需去收拾他的作為，當我還是他一部分的時候無法成為阻止他的力量，至少現在我得收拾殘局。」

然後，V頓了頓，像是想要反駁似的補充。

「而且我沒有砍掉尼祿的手，我只是讓他虛弱，好讓YAMATO容易被取出而已，他的斯巴達血源和力量扣住了YAMATO，我不得已這麼做。」

「都一樣，V，你踐踏了他的信任，你說你是人性的那一邊？你跟維吉爾根本沒兩樣，你欺騙他！你傷害他！」但丁揮動斯巴達，大劍斬碎了他原本坐著的傢俱，碎裂的木頭和灰塵揚起，遮蔽了V的視線。

「把刀還來，然後愛滾多遠滾多遠，我會解決這一切，然後再決定怎麼處理你。」但丁怒視著眼前沒有半點維吉爾樣貌的青年，從意識的底部冒起蒸騰的殺意

他體內屬於惡魔的那個部分在放大他的憤怒與狂躁，而他明白這憤怒不只是針對V欺騙尼祿並再次斬下他的手這件事情，更針對維吉爾對自己的欺瞞。

當他看到尼祿殺了Urizen的時候，他對自己發誓絕對不可以鬆口說出這人就是尼祿父親這件事情，他絕對不能讓尼祿背負弒父兇手的惡名，自己則抱著諸多的疑惑和痛苦舔舐傷口；他憤怒於自己再次讓兄弟步向毀滅而無法拯救他，痛苦於維吉爾為了力量成為那種汙濁髒臭的東西，他哀嘆自己與兄弟二十年後的重逢結果終究以破滅作結，他與維吉爾終究是不可能在同條路上並行。

但是他馬的這都是甚麼？V是維吉爾剩下的人性？這樣維吉爾到底還算不算活著？而且V......維吉爾，從頭到尾都沒想到要跟自己說明、坦白，讓他自己疑惑、煩惱，最後因為稍早在妮可的車上那劃過V臉頰的一劍中找到答案─叛逆大劍給予的答案，即使微弱，但確實是維吉爾的血、維吉爾的魔力，於是他把翠絲打發去清理道路，而自己來到了這裡......那個分岐一切的地方，不知為何，他就是「知道」維吉爾會來這裡。

但丁也「知道」他該做甚麼。

V望著宛如一個活生生的魔力核融爐的但丁，上午那因但丁的怒氣而懺抖的樣貌卻沒有出現，他左手將刀扣在腰間，右手握在刀柄上，右腳則往前踏了一步。

「有本事自己來拿，但丁。」那不是詩人的語氣，也不是軟弱青年的聲音，他沒有招喚使魔，沒有爆發魔力，彷彿深不見底的寒潭，冷靜而優雅地望著對方。「然而你會失敗，我會連斯巴達一起拿走。」

「哈，這是二十年前的爭吵再現嗎？你還要老爸的劍？你到底可以蠢到甚麼程度，維吉爾？你的人性就這樣？魔力沒了，依舊執著於力量？執著到捅那個信任你的小鬼一刀？」但丁雙手握住斯巴達的劍柄，擺出了上段架勢，完全不需要思考他就知道接下來會發生的事情，就算過了這麼久，他也沒忘記維吉爾的刀法，他擺出這個姿態就要利用縮地搶攻，顯然嘴上很有自信卻不堪久戰，按照但丁感受到的魔力虛弱程度，這是個合理的戰法，但也有可能V隱藏著龐大的魔力，等待近身時爆發，但丁很快地決定了應對的方法，他同樣會向前踏出一步，混亂維吉爾的距離感，然後揮下斯巴達，這時八成會被維吉爾用刀柄彈開，但同時他也會失去平衡，於此同時自己順勢單手持劍，一拳揍向維吉爾的肋骨，如果被躲開的話也沒問題，接下來抽出背後的叛逆大劍劈砍，或是視情況踢向他。

「......」V......或是維吉爾，冰冷的望著眼前的男人，右手在刀柄上輕輕的搭著，他雙唇輕啟，彷彿要給予答案，又牢牢地抿起，而那一瞬間隨著呼吸而產生的魔力流動沒有逃過但丁的眼睛，黑髮的青年瞬間縮短了與他的距離，同時但丁向前跨了一步，墨綠的雙眼距離他不到一公尺，這個範圍內無法揮出居合斬，卻正適合但丁劈下斯巴達。

完全如預想的發展讓但丁沒有絲毫猶豫，他揮下以父為名的大劍，但卻沒有預想中的反擊出現，他的劍沒有被V彈回來，在他眼前出現的不是被反彈的刀身而是一片足以阻擋黑髮青年面孔的血霧，斬殺過無數惡魔的劍帶起但丁再熟悉不過的聲音切肉斷骨，瘦弱的詩人左肩被劈開一條裂縫，人類的身軀從那個位置開始噴灑出大量的鮮血，劍鋒從他左肩往下劈開他的身軀，然後卡在青年的肋骨中。

但丁張大了嘴卻喊不出聲，這不是他預想中的景象，這不該是這樣，維吉爾沒有這麼脆弱，就算他直接硬吃斯巴達一劍也不會就這樣......像個人類一樣......

但眼前的人不是維吉爾，他是V，維吉爾殘存的某個部分，近乎就是個人類，他的雙手因為致命傷而無力再握住YAMATO，刀鞘與他的鮮血一同灑於地面，黑髮白膚的詩人這時是一片血紅，但丁猛然想起那個夢境，更想起了在多年前他曾經以為自己「殺死」過的尼洛安傑爾，被魔帝當成傀儡一樣控制，被他殺死的尼洛安傑爾。

他看著眼前被血淹沒的「人類」，雙手不由得放開了斯巴達，而詩人那被自己的血浸透的雙手卻握住了他的手，噴著血沫的口兀自呢喃著詩句。

「當你我枝葉錯綜，根與根也相連相併......」

然後，這個只有一部分的維吉爾，重重的，與斯巴達一起倒在地上。

TBC

日更好累..........工作.....睡覺.....想幹Ｖ．．．．


	6. Chapter 6

[DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局(6)(3/29更

 

*必須要說的是，放心，一定是HE。我，不寫BE很多年了。

 

 

那就是滿懷憤怒跟疑惑的尼祿趕來時所看到的景象。

總是狂放不羈的惡魔獵人但丁銀色的頭髮和鬍鬚都被潑上一層黏膩的鮮血，暗紅色的大衣反射著濡濕的光芒，這對習於獵殺惡魔的半魔來說，並不是一個稀奇的光景，別說煩惱了，鮮血甚至不值得他停下腳步。

 

但這時他卻看到了這個在殺戮中走來的男人瞪著自己的雙手，以及那個倒在他腳下的人木然而立。

而那個倒在地上，上身被斜劈而斷的身軀，正屬於那個不久前向自己說對不起，把手杖捅進自己胸口的男人。

「What the fuck......」尼祿喃喃自語著，這可不是他預備要看到的景象，但說得正確點，他根本不知道該怎麼辦，他只是傷口消失了，醒來了，然後要追上V問個清楚，他根本沒想到會看到這樣的景象。

尼祿越過瓦礫朝他們的方向狂奔，發現了有第三人在現場的但丁抬起頭，喃喃的唸著尼祿的名字，而尼祿卻無暇顧及，他猛的跪倒在地，黏膩的血液因此賤染了他白色的衣服，那個脆弱、蒼白的宛如隨時要消失的詩人如同玻璃珠般的雙眼投向虛空，尼祿本來滿腔的憤怒不解也瞬間被抽乾。

「這是怎麼回事……為什麼……」尼祿跪在血泊上，顫抖著伸出了手，碰觸詩人削瘦無血色的冰冷臉頰，也不知道自己到底想要得到什麼答案，而在他的手指接觸到那乾裂皮膚的同時，一股大力猛的將他撲倒在一旁，隨後一聲巨響，瓦礫與碎石齊飛，無情的打在尼祿臉上，讓他不由得閉起了眼睛，等到能睜開眼睛的時候，他才看清楚了眼前的東西，同時也是剛剛砸在地上的東西，居然是V的寵物—獨眼巨人！

「什麼……？」一個聲音與他發出了同樣的疑問，那就是剛剛及時撲倒他的但丁，此時正單膝跪在他身邊，方才迷茫的眼神已不知何時散去，險惡的瞪著眼前的使魔。

使魔沒有任何動作，只是定定的站在那裡，除了獨眼巨人之外，格里芬與黑豹也逐漸成形，卻沒有任何攻擊的動作，連一向聒噪的格里芬也沒有說任何話。

他們在保護著什麼，顯然也只有一樣東西能讓他們保護。

但丁和尼祿想要起身，得到的是格里芬催動的雷電以及突然捲起的魔力風暴。

「抱歉啦！我挺喜歡你們的，但是終究他才是老大啊！而且我們也算有點舊仇嘛但丁！別怨我啊！」格里芬尖銳的聲音穿過雷電與魔力的風暴，但丁瞪大了眼睛突然明白現在正在發生的事情。

「難道……操你的……你這陰險的混蛋……」但丁的嘴角顫抖著，嘴上說著罵人的話，卻彷彿正在微笑。

尼祿則是完全搞不清楚狀況，他用手臂保護眼睛免於魔力風暴的襲擊，直到風暴平息後才放下手臂，而出現在他眼前的已經不是三個使魔，而是他沒見過，卻似曾相識的男人。

那個男人，拿著YAMATO，有著神似但丁的臉。

「維吉爾！」尼祿身邊颳起了人形的暴風，但丁怒吼著衝了上去，那男人卻只是冷冷地看了他一眼，右手倒轉YAMATO，與其說是攻擊，不如說是直接把刀送到但丁的前進路線上，直接撞上他的胸口，看起來舉重若輕的一擊，居然直接把但丁撞飛了出去！

但丁卻也不是省油的燈，他在空中翻轉一圈，大劍借勢揮下，男人舉刀格檔，強烈的金鐵交鳴之聲綿綿不絕，轉眼間居然已經過了三四招，尼祿甚至分不清楚到底是誰比較佔優勢。

但可以肯定的是，這個與但丁十分相似的男人戰法卻完全不同，他的雙足完全沒有移動一步，僅靠著身體轉動就將但丁的攻勢檔下來，恐怕單就兵器的修為而言比但丁還要高上一階。

「你是想要拆了這間房子嗎？」男人又一次將但丁撞開，冷淡輕巧的語氣卻讓但丁停下了腳步，這反倒讓尼祿訝異了，但丁什麼時候怕拆房子了？

「如果不想拆房子，你就不該在這裡。」但丁咬著牙，但卻也沒有再次發動攻勢。「事到如今你到底想幹甚麼？維吉爾？」

維吉爾，尼祿這才想起來，確實有人跟他說過這個名字，就在剛剛，那個人拿手杖將他桶個對穿之前，慢著，那個人？V呢？他的屍體呢？這人又是哪裡來的？

「去做沒做完的事情。」維吉爾淡淡地回答，冰藍的眼睛望向了因為過多的疑問和衝擊而站在那裏動彈不得的尼祿，再次開了口。「謝謝你，尼祿。」然後，他抽出了刀，將空間劃開，尼祿也記得這個動作、這個姿態，那是一個月前砍去他右手的那個人的樣貌。

「操！不准走！維吉爾！」但丁發起狠，甚至不用槍，直接將叛逆大劍投了出去，但這一下因為空間縫合而理所當然地落空，直接釘在房子正中央的掛畫上，那看起來是某個家庭的全家福，而大劍剛剛好對著其中一個小孩的畫像穿胸而過。

「......這到底是怎麼回事？他是誰？V......V跟我說，維吉爾，是另一個斯巴達之子，你的哥哥......但是他把自己的人性捨棄，變成了Urizen......已經被我殺掉啦！而且V去哪裡了？他剛剛......」尼祿抓著氣急敗壞的但丁連珠炮的詢問，混亂的大腦導致他連說話都結結巴巴的。「V剛剛不是被你殺了嗎？他的屍體呢？剛剛不是躺在那邊嗎？」

「......V跟你說了？維吉爾把自己的人性捨棄掉這件事情，他親口跟你說的？」但丁諷刺地笑了起來，又罵了一連串的髒話。「對，他就是我哥哥，一個滿腦子力量的白癡，也就是被你給收掉的Urizen，至於最後一個問題......你自己不是已經知道答案了嗎？」

「......不、不可能，沒道理啊......他......V......」尼祿混亂的抓著但丁的手臂，拼命的搖著頭，也不知道是想否認還是想讓自己的腦袋更清醒些，但丁看著這樣的尼祿，似乎也冷靜了下來，慣於握劍的大手輕輕地放在年輕人的頭上。

「他騙了我們，尼祿，他就是個混蛋，我去他馬的人性，我現在就去把這件事情收拾掉。」但丁有些太過用力的搓著年輕人的頭髮，右手一伸，叛逆大劍再次回到他手中。

「慢著！慢著！你要殺了他？他不是你兄弟嗎？」尼祿馬上反應過來，連忙抓住準備離開的但丁。

「就因為是兄弟才必須處理。」但丁甩開尼祿的手。「你回去，這裡沒你的事情了。」

「操！怎麼會沒我的事情！如果他就是V的話......我有事要問他！他欠我一個交代！」尼祿快步跟上但丁，這讓但丁更加的煩躁。

「交代？你要宰了他嗎？就憑你？」

「憑我又怎樣！除掉Urizen的也是我啊！」

「這不一樣啦！」

「哪裡不一樣？臉嗎？身體大小嗎？我去殺他總比你殺兄弟好吧？」

「他是你爸！」但丁終於爆發了開來，在舌頭上滾了許久的真相如脫韁野馬般的脫口而出。

「......啊？」尼祿覺得，他要不是聽覺故障，就是人生哪裡崩壞了。

啊，也許，他的人生打一開始就是崩壞的。

「那個，如果你們叔姪吵完了，我有維吉爾的口信要給你們。」葛里芬的聲音恰到好處的打破了這一瞬間的凝結，藍黑色的魔鳥停在不遠處的玩具木馬上，跟兩個人型凶器保持著安全距離。

而人型凶器二話不說的各抽出了散彈槍和藍玫瑰直接開了他一槍。

「操！不要遷怒啊！兩個混蛋！」葛里芬反應極快的飛了起來，一邊罵咧咧的說道：「維吉爾在Urizen的王座那邊等你！但丁！就是你！他說如果你想要來個痛快的話就過去！」魔鳥說完就振翅飛去，尼祿右手一伸，機械手臂暴起抓住想要逃跑的葛里芬，被偷襲的魔鳥嘎嘎怪叫著準備發出雷電，但尼祿一把握住他的嘴喙大吼著：

「那我的口信呢？V沒有要跟我說的嗎？」尼祿瞪著手中的葛里芬，而魔鳥用著圓滾滾的眼神往下看著自己被箝制的嘴喙，又看了看尼祿，尼祿這才想到要先讓他張嘴才能說話，而他一放手的當下，魔鳥化為魔力流從他手中逃開，又在空中聚型。

「沒有V了，尼祿。」葛里芬簡短的說著，甚至似乎帶著點同情。「他打一開始就不存在。」

然後，魔鳥振翅而去。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

[DMC5][DVD][R18]完美結局(7)(3/30更

 

「姬利葉姐姐，V呢？」南希抱著一本以她的年紀來說太過艱難的葉慈詩集，羞怯的拉著姬利葉的衣角，她是姬利葉照顧的孩子中比較內向的一個，同時也是V詩集時間的常客。

「V跟尼祿都出去工作了，晚一點我來念給你聽好嗎？南希。」姬利葉低下身，對女孩微笑著，女孩稍微猶豫了下，然後點了點頭說「那我去外面等你。」

南希指著外頭的木頭椅，那邊已經坐著幾個孩子，顯然都是在等V唸詩的，這三個禮拜，他每天下午四點都會在同一個位置坐下唸書，一開始是個比較活潑的女孩去問他在做什麼，央求他唸詩，後來這個女孩沒聽兩次就沒耐性了，但聞風而來的聽眾卻變多了。

姬利葉對V所知不多，但尼祿說他是朋友。

第一眼見到V時，姬利葉就知道了這人與他所照顧的孤兒們十分的相像，他看著書，那是為了避免與別人眼神相交，逃避主動說話的機會，同時也營造出讓人不想打擾的氛圍。  
他總是習慣找個角落待著，然後把自己縮在牆角，不只是因為孤僻，更是因為缺乏安全感。

他對待食物的態度十分真誠而謹慎，對於姬利葉所有料理都照單全收(雖然尼祿說，沒有人會不喜歡姬利葉的料理)，甚至有次她不小心倒了過多的鹽，連尼祿和妮可都被鹹的夠嗆，V仍像是沒有味覺似的說著「我覺得很好喝」。

青年人的身軀，卻彷彿老人似的拄著拐杖，裝模作樣的吟著詩，卻又像孩子一樣，對一切都無比好奇。

她偶爾會瞥見他用專心致志的眼神觀察著孩子們的玩具，細長的手指摩擦著那些轉手再轉手的陳舊玩具，彷彿一輩子沒有摸過，他甚至接過南希遞給他的針線，歪歪扭扭的幫她縫起娃娃棉花外露的耳朵。

V甚至主動要幫她做菜，然後一個一個嘗過那些根本沒煮熟的食材，起初姬利葉還以為他只是想吃生菜(他那瘦弱的身軀看起來就是營養不良，莫非是節食的嗎？)，沒想到V如此回答：

「我只是想知道這些東西生的跟熟的有什麼差別而已，放心吧，我知道哪些東西生的是有毒的，不會傻傻吃下去的。」V如此對著她微笑，十分鐘後卻因為嚐了一顆朝天椒而拼命灌水。

還好這種動作也只出現過一次(至少，沒有在幫她做菜時出現了)，否則姬利葉應該會一直分心怕他舔了或吃了不該吃的東西。

他切菜的手法起初很謹慎，彷彿拿捏不住力道似的，連切個青江菜都把沾板剁的震天價響，姬利葉還來不及提醒他不需要這麼用力，V就一刀切下了自己食指一塊肉，還彷彿很疑惑自己手指怎麼流血似的看了看，然後把食指塞進嘴裡。

「天啊！V！不可以用嘴巴舔傷口！嘴裡頭細菌很多啊！」

姬利葉連忙抓著他的手、把V拉到客廳上藥，V看著幫自己包紮的姬利葉，微微的讓嘴唇開闔著互碰了兩次，卻沒有吐出聲音來。  
但姬利葉知道，那是全世界，幾乎所有國家，所有語言中，都擁有類似發音，相近意義的那個名詞。

『媽媽』

那兩個字沒有被說出來，取而代之的又是那句話：「我只是想嚐嚐味道。」姬利葉因此怒瞪了V一眼，削瘦的詩人則回以一笑。

他是個不可思議的人，即使在教團長大的姬利葉碰過的怪事怪人不少，但V在「奇特」這件事情的排名上也算是名列前茅

但姬利葉不討厭他，甚至可以說是喜歡V，可能是因為這孩子會幫她做菜(除了第一次進廚房，他再也沒切到手，而且刀工好的如同五星級大廚，蘿蔔丁都跟用尺量過似的大小相同)，也可能是因為孤兒們願意親近他，或是因為，尼祿喜歡他。

姬利葉幾乎完全可以確定，尼祿喜歡V，他跟妮可在調整機械臂時總是要V在旁邊看著給意見，好像稍微看不到V就在找他人跑去了哪裡，去超市買個菜都要拉著V一起去。對此妮可表示，其實V的來歷依舊很古怪，尼錄應該只是不放心讓他一個人落單，某方面來說，有點接近監視；但是姬利葉對此抱持保留態度，他認識尼祿太久，他知道尼祿不喜歡一個人的時候是甚麼態度。

而且可以確定的是，如果他討厭V，絕對不會買那把二手提琴給他。

如果他不喜歡V，也不會看他淋雨時緊張的拿著傘跑去他身邊。

如果他警戒V，就不會在因為調整手臂而疲倦的時候，靠在V的肩膀上假寐。

所以，當姬利葉接到本應該在工作的尼祿的電話時，他知道，尼祿有多痛苦。

『我不知道該怎麼辦才好......姬利葉，我突然有了家人，卻失去了一個朋友......而且......他騙我......』

姬利葉不知道太多，但她知道尼祿所說的朋友，就是V。

她明白尼祿、妮可跟V都沒跟自己說清楚所有的事情，即使是現在，尼祿也沒有把原委說清楚，他只是想要吐出他的痛苦，像是嘔出自己的心臟一樣，像是當年克雷多死時，他躲在角落偷哭了好幾次一樣。

但是，姬利葉知道要怎麼做。

「你永遠知道甚麼才是正確的，尼祿。想做甚麼就去吧，去問清楚，把你想知道的弄清楚。」她所要做的，永遠，都只是在那個孩子背後推一把，以及，等待他回來而已。「不管最後怎樣，我都等你回家。」

TBC

還是有點散亂，果然是復健之作，最後會重整並且追加V跟尼祿相處的篇章才是。其實路線大家應該都能猜到了，接下來基本照著原作劇情走，只是改動一些細節而已。  
我很想把惡魔雙子互毆的戲份拿掉，可是他們在我腦袋中吶喊著要相殺，我很困擾，因為打戲真的很難寫。  
還有，姬利葉也是天使。


	8. Chapter 8

[DMC5][DVD][R18]完美結局(7)(4/1更)

魔界樹仍然在成長，雖然很慢，但確實還在長。

維吉爾站在過去Urizen王座，同時也是魔界樹樹冠的位置，右手成爪戳進了樹的血管之一，藉由魔力探測樹根成長的範圍。

從核心往外擴散五百公尺左右是活性區，再往外延伸到八百公尺是惰性區，範圍內大概連貓狗的血都被吸光了。而當負責重建的國民兵接近五百公尺時，感應到人血的藤蔓開始活性化，將人類殲滅，而惰性化、快要枯萎的藤蔓也開始活動，沒有一個人類能逃掉。

思及此處，維吉爾的大腦深處傳來一陣鈍痛，他皺起眉，在腦中罵了這個頭痛的來源一句，疼痛很快便平息下來了。

處理的方法有兩個，一個是像睡美人的城堡一樣封印整個區域，期間無法吸收人血的魔界樹就會枯萎，大概五十年左右就會縮小回次元裂縫之內，但期間會有不少惡魔透過魔界樹維持的次元裂縫侵入人間。

事實上，應該已經有不少惡魔入侵了才是，這三個禮拜尼祿可沒少砍過惡魔，但丁他們也是吧。

當初「他」也太天真了，以為只要在魔界樹完全現形之前將核心毀去就好，問題是這玩意兒可是植物，只要有養分就有機會重生。

第二個方法自然是斬草除根，直接沿著樹幹向下將樹根砍去，然後從內封閉魔界，父親設下的結界已經處處破損，這不是什麼好預兆，不過但丁處理掉了幕圖斯跟絕望具象之後，魔界群龍無首，自相殘殺就夠他們玩了，所以倒是暫時不用怕出現其他魔王大軍入侵……嗯，自己惡魔的那一半不算。

而自己人性的那一面，為了徹底解決掉自己惹出來的問題，決定讓自己復活，這實在有點像是在說繞口令，但確實就是如此，人性的那一面—V，無力負擔此重任，所以他才再次設計尼祿與但丁，拿回Yamato，以身飼刀，將劍的魔力納為己有，「喚醒」維吉爾。

這毫無疑問的是場豪賭，當Urizen滅亡之時，雖然V得以在一旁吸收殘餘魔力及本來被切割的靈魂，但誰也不敢保證以V孱弱的身軀能得到斯巴達的承認，吸收父親留下的「遺產」，但顯然V的心意被承認了，所以斯巴達才將力量給他，讓維吉爾復活。

「話帶到了，但你知道他會希望你趕快下去砍樹根而不是在這邊等但丁來找你吧。」

黑藍色的魔鳥從樹枝與藤蔓的縫隙中飛回，降落在獨眼巨人肩膀上，三個招喚獸失去了原本作為憑依體的V，契約自然移動到了自己身上，說真的，這不是什麼讓維吉爾覺得愉快的狀況，他可不習慣有人在自己耳朵旁邊碎碎念，特別是當他清楚「這」並不是「別人」的時候。

「我......總得給他一個機會。」維吉爾低語著近乎無聲的句子，但葛里芬並不是用耳朵捕捉宿主話語的，對他而言聽明白維吉爾的話並不是問題。

「甚麼機會？維吉爾？讓他打敗你的機會？讓他抱著你的大腿求你留下來的機會？你知道他不會這麼做的，他追上來也只是想要打你那高傲的臉一拳。啊，還是你們想打個分手砲？這裡真的不是好地方維吉爾，特別是那個小鬼一定會追上來的，為了V，你都不知道他剛剛表情多難看，活像要當場哭出來了！」

「......」維吉爾沒有馬上回話，因為腦內的鈍痛又再次讓他皺起了眉，他不自覺的勾起了嘴角，露出了苦澀的微笑。「給他......甚麼機會呢......」

「喔，我的老天爺，你看到了嗎野獸？他在笑！維吉爾在笑！你曾經見過尼洛安捷爾微笑嗎？我的老天爺啊！V確實對他造成影響了對吧？雖然V這小子笑得也挺歪的啦，但是......」葛里芬還來不及把話說完，嗡的一聲次元斬穿身而過，當然這是毫無意義的攻擊，因為他等於用自己的魔力攻擊自己，只得到葛里芬更加張狂的大笑。發現自己幹了蠢事的維吉爾則揮了下右手，將葛里芬和影貓收回身上。

是的，V確實對他造成影響了，這實在是一種古怪的感覺，V是被他分離的人性沒錯，他擁有他所有的記憶卻又不是他，他是維吉爾隱藏的、捨棄的部分，包含了脆弱的、膽怯的、熱愛知識的、勇於承認自己不足的、敢於臨陣脫逃的、誠實的、希冀愛的......當這一切被分離之後，他擁有自己的記憶與思考，V是他，又不是他，即使是成為一體的現在，V的意識仍像雜質一樣的在他大腦的某個角落棲息。

V的記憶、感情，那長期被維吉爾壓抑著的人性，像是滴入清水的黑墨一樣渲染開來，就連被他關在記憶角落的童年回憶都有了不一樣的顏色和溫度，不再像過去一樣讓他不敢直視。他想起了除了跟但丁爭奪母親關心之外的事情，被惡魔們抓去魔界之外的事情，彷彿曾經被掩蓋的視角變得開闊了，視線變得清明了。

當然其中也不乏讓維吉爾深刻感到「就算只剩下人性，我也不可能幹出這種事情吧？」，屬於V的記憶，但總的來說，維吉爾感覺還算不錯，只要別一提到那個小鬼就頭痛的話。

「嘿，老哥，你知道你應該直接落跑的吧。」熟悉的聲音打破了維吉爾的沉思以及與自我的對話，明明同樣年齡卻因為不修邊幅而顯得蒼老的胞弟踩著輕快的腳步踏上了曾與只剩下魔性的他對決的地方，那張臉上的笑容一如既往的欠揍。「我要終結你亂開傳送門的日子了，把YAMATO還來吧，維吉爾，至於斯巴達......我想你是不會吐出來了？」

「你有項鍊跟叛逆劍，我有YAMATO跟斯巴達，這樣算一人一半不是嗎？」維吉爾不由自主勾起了嘴角，天啊，他居然如此自然的說這種耍賴似的話，V對他的影響真的太深了。

「哇喔，你在跟我討價還價，嚇死我了。」但丁笑了出來，右手一伸，叛逆大劍出現在他手上，笑容也因此而擴大。「放心吧，我知道規矩。」

「想要的，自己動手拿。」維吉爾雙足微開，將右手搭在YAMATO的劍柄上。

「來吧，最後的兄弟吵架。」但丁說道，擺出了攻擊的架式，隨即衝上前，將大劍揮下。

然後，一如他所料的，維吉爾將劍彈了回來。

但丁開心了笑了。

十年也好，二十年也好，與維吉爾戰鬥這件事情，就像是一種在血液中吶喊的需要，一種刻於他們基因中的旋律以及舞蹈，每一次的戰鬥都不相同，但永遠踩在精準的節拍上。

用眼神、用神經、用身體、用呼吸，用每一個意識的角落去感覺對方的存在、對方的出招，比起爭鬥更像是舞蹈，比起相殺更像是做愛。

每一回合都在尋找破綻，每一刀都嘗試將對方逼到極限，每一次以力壓制都是一種宣示，每一次讓劍穿過對方身軀時，都是為了感受那體內深處彭湃的魔力和心臟的跳動，血脈的流竄。

每當刀劍相擊，眼神相觸，膨脹的不只是對鮮血的渴望還有慾望，他想穿過維吉爾身軀的不只是手上的劍，他想嘗的不只是維吉爾的鮮血，他要的還有更多更多。而在此之前他得先打敗他老哥，正如他所說的，想要就自己去拿，要獲勝就要先打亂維吉爾的節奏。

「嘿維吉爾，我真想問你，扯下親生兒子的手臂結果還是回到原點的感覺是甚麼。」但丁咧開嘴笑著，一邊意圖用言語擾亂維吉爾一邊抽出象牙連續開了三槍，維吉爾揮動YAMATO將子彈反彈回去，隨口答道：

「甚麼兒子？」

「你兒子，尼祿！不知道嗎？」叛逆大劍在手中消散，取而代之的是三節棍，但丁靈巧的將冰之三節棍揮舞的虎虎生風，維吉爾用刀鞘一一檔回，一個次元斬再次逼退但丁，但卻停下了追擊。

「尼祿？他不是你兒子嗎？」一瞬間但丁還以為維吉爾是反過來用心理戰，但下一秒他就知道，他老哥是當真的。

「我？才不！我都有注意安全性行為！你沒注意到YAMATO的反應嗎？」但丁一邊又把三節棍收了起來，手腕一轉又換回叛逆劍。

「我就是注意到才以為那是你兒子。」維吉爾一邊咬牙一邊說著，他的頭又開始痛了，回歸的人格顯然對這個話題有不良反應，這實在很糟糕。「我沒有能夠為我生孩子的女人。」

「這世界上也有一發就中的，老哥，你不是跟誰看對眼了所以沒戴套就上了吧？我知道你不喜歡戴套。」但丁笑的更猥褻了，顯然心理戰有效，但丁繼續加碼。「所以你不是為了力量而扯下兒子手的壞爸爸，而是連他是你兒子都不知道的壞爸爸，媽媽在天上會哭泣的，維吉爾。」

「比那更糟。」但丁本以為維吉爾會反駁或惱羞成怒，但維吉爾居然承認了，不只承認，似乎連鬥志都消失了。「尼祿真的不是你兒子？」

「這......我只能說我非常篤守安全性行為，所以你真的沒戴套上過陌生女人？雖然我們對大部分的疾病免疫但這真的不是好事，維吉爾。」維吉爾的反應讓但丁有點同情了，他一付頭超痛(實質的，物理的，肉體的)的樣子，哇喔，仔細想想是該頭痛，他拔了自己兒子的手，人性跟自己兒子愉快相處了三個禮拜之後騙了他，在兒子胸口開了個洞。雖然都是同DNA下的產物，但兒子跟姪子畢竟不同呢。

「我得走了。」維吉爾咬著牙，右手敲著自己的太陽穴，這讓但丁傻了，因為尼祿是他兒子所以他要跑了？這心理戰也太有效了吧？不，不對，不能這樣結束啊！

「嘿，我們還沒分出勝負啊。」但丁往前走了兩步，維吉爾抽出刀來指著自己的弟弟，拒絕對方接近。

「你不該告訴我那個的，結束了。」

「結束？哈，維吉爾，你等我上來，然後在這時候說結束？接下來是怎樣，跟十年前一樣給我一刀然後跳下去嗎？」但丁笑著，然後伸出右手直接抓住了YAMATO的刀鋒。「這次，你休想就這樣逃跑。」

維吉爾咬著牙，艱難的瞪著但丁，如果是平常的話他會馬上把刀抽回來，反正這傢伙的手斷了也會長，但是現在光是抵抗腦內的劇痛就快耗盡維吉爾的力氣，反應也慢了一拍，而就這麼一點點時間差，但丁抓著YAMATO的刀鋒將維吉爾扯過來，右手掐住了維吉爾的脖子。

「開傳送門的日子結束了，維吉爾。」但丁將魔力聚集，紅色的魔力以及鱗片覆蓋了他的右手，而維吉爾甚至無法凝聚魔力將自己魔人化來抵抗。「回家吧，維吉爾，我會準備適合的房間給你。」

但丁說著，將維吉爾高高的舉起，失去了氧氣又被劇烈頭痛襲擊的維吉爾咬著牙，握緊了YAMATO，但就在他能做出下一步之前，一個劇烈的衝擊以及怒吼闖入他們之間。

「我不會讓你們自相殘殺的！！！」

那是，一個紅藍相間的，有著巨大翅膀的身影。

而且狠狠的，狠狠的，朝著但丁的腰間踹了一腳。

TBC

我在寫甚麼東西呢...為什麼這麼逗趣呢....(??  
然後還是沒趕上3/31保持日更記錄呢<<<


	9. Chapter 9

[DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局(9)(4/2更)

這是個奇妙的光景。

青年的背後是一雙半透明的藍色翅膀，與他們魔人化之後實體的肉翅感覺完全不同，銀白色的長髮飄逸，以藍色居多的魔人化形態點綴著幾分耀眼的紅，而最讓維吉爾驚訝的並不是青年的外型，而是那驚人的魔力。

不如自己和但丁純粹，卻宛如波濤激烈，像大海洶湧。

因為但丁被踢開而落在地上的維吉爾撫著喉嚨咳了幾聲，站起來面對那個但丁說是自己兒子的青年。

手中的YAMATO輕輕鳴動，像是在肯定對方與自己的同源之血，又像是在與相處了好一陣子的宿主打招呼，而腦內剛剛那個讓他疼痛不堪的部份因為這個突如其來的不速之客而消失，簡直像是逃跑了一樣。

維吉爾腹誹著另一個自己的臨陣脫逃，站起身來直直望向對方，而青年解除了魔人化，毫不畏懼的瞪回來，那雙藍色的翅膀仍耀武揚威的在青年背後伸展著。

ͅ「不自相殘殺就讓你殺嗎？……我差點被你踹死……」但丁抱著剛剛被尼祿狠踹一下的腰側在地上打滾，那一腳完全攻其不備，他簡直要把早餐吃的披薩給吐出來了。

但丁狼狽的樣子讓維吉爾不由得露出了笑容，他捏了捏自己被掐痛的喉嚨，啞著嗓子說道：「你就趕上來說這個？」

「……他還在嗎？」尼祿握緊雙拳，壓抑的聲音似乎帶著些許動搖，沒有明確主詞的句子指向誰卻再明白不過。

維吉爾望著可能是自己兒子的人，感覺到腦袋裡頭那個位置像顆石頭堵著一樣，剛才那種只要提到名字就產生的痛楚在本人出現的現在卻如同一扇敲不開的門一樣緊閉著。

一種苦澀的心情在維吉爾心中翻滾，固然自己跟尼祿一點父子情感或實感都沒有，但他追上來連句關於自己身世的疑問或是憤怒都沒有，好像自己根本只是「那個」的載體，還是讓維吉爾感到些許的憤怒。

「他打一開始就不存在。」幼稚又不理性的吃自己醋的維吉爾選擇了最殘酷的答案，卻在看到尼祿表情的一瞬間後悔。

那個孩子緊緊抓著胸口被穿了個洞的衣服，咬著下唇不發一語。

「……你想見他嗎？」維吉爾右手在YAMATO的刀柄上輕握著，眼前的年輕人因為這個問句背後所代表的意義而雙眼放光，他彷彿在這個青年的身上看見了弟弟年少時的影子，難怪他會覺得尼祿是但丁的兒子，其實就算是現在，他也覺得尼祿應該是但丁的孩子。

「你見到他之後想做什麼。」維吉爾繼續開口，這可不尋常，往往是別人說的比他多，就連還趴在地上的但丁都挑著眉偷偷看他。

「我……」尼祿死死瞪著可能是自己父親的男人，試圖從他的臉上看出他熟悉的面容，但不論從哪個角度看他們都完全不像，那個人在他的胸口開了個洞然後一走了之，就為了讓維吉爾回來，事到如今還有甚麼好說的？他到底想要什麼？一個解釋？一個道歉？一個贖罪？

還是一句他從未得到過的話語？

「你恨他嗎？」維吉爾再次開了口，這個問句不只讓尼祿的表情更加扭曲，也直接撞開了腦中那個沉重而封閉的區塊，內疚、自卑、自我厭棄、歉意……黑色的負面情緒排山倒海的襲來，讓維吉爾的頭再次痛了起來。

「我……」尼祿重複著彷彿卡膛一般的單詞，右手近乎要扯裂自己胸口的衣服，在胸口以及舌尖翻滾的千般言語沒有一句適合，沒有一句能說出口。

「我不知道……」最終，青年宛如吐血般的吐出這個句子 方才意氣風發的翅膀像是失去了支架似的垂落地面，維吉爾幾不可聞的嘆了口氣，將YAMATO抽了出來。

「嘿，你打算做什麼，維吉爾。」但丁爬了起來，警戒的看著他手中的YAMATO，但顯然維吉爾沒有攻擊的打算，因為他左手從懷中抽出了一本書，那是V的詩集。

「他在我腦內作亂，我不介意再把他扔出來一次。」

「嘿，維吉爾，你不是打算再搞出Urizen一次吧？」但丁將雙槍抽在手中，而被他指著的維吉爾翻了個明顯的白眼。

「如果我蠢到這麼做，他捅這孩子一杖的事情就真的是白費了。」維吉爾將詩集扔出去，尼祿連忙接下了來。「有斯巴達撐著，那個傢伙不會再出現了，但是我也不能分出太多，不然還是有危險，而且，我還必需到魔界去砍斷樹根，施加封印，我不能給他太多魔力。」

「你……你的意思是……」尼祿抱著詩集難以置信的望著對方，維吉爾扭出了一個冷笑。

「我可以把他分出來，至於要對他怎樣就隨便你了，只是我得把話說在前面，免得你認為我騙你……」維吉爾說著，眼神在但丁和尼祿的臉上掃過。「他是魔力的產物，雖然看起來像人卻要靠魔力維持，我分給他的部份頂多讓他撐半年，如果想要繼續活下去，他就得吸收其他魔力，殺惡魔是一種方法，當然也有別的手段。」

「別的手段......吸血嗎？像吸血鬼？」尼祿問道，但在維吉爾回答之前，但丁搶上前一步。

「慢著，那你呢，維吉爾？」

「我說了，有斯巴達撐著，我不至於像之前那樣，而且......我跟他說好了，至少我會完成約定，把這件事情結束掉。」維吉爾指了指自己的太陽穴，然後倒轉刀柄毫不猶豫地朝著自己肚子捅下去。

「維吉爾！」但丁衝上前去，但只能撐住因疼痛而跪倒在地的兄長身軀，吸食了無數惡魔鮮血的長刀透胸而過，維吉爾抓著但丁的手臂，喃喃念著應該是咒語的詩句，一陣陰影從維吉爾的背後升起，逐漸凝聚固形，與V上次「出生」的方法大相逕庭，當然只有維吉爾知道其中的差異。

『鐘敲一點，震動了寂靜的城樓』維吉爾咬著牙，在從胃部湧上的鮮血中吟誦著。『墳墓放出死者，一片死寂，唯有墓穴悲嘆。』

隨著陰沉的詩咒停歇，那個不曾存在卻又真實存在的黑髮詩人再次顯現於世，他赤裸而滿布紋身的身軀落在地上之前，尼祿搶上前去將一度死亡的友人攬於懷中，而捅了自己一刀，還把自己的魔力抽出一部分的斯巴達之子，抽出YAMATO都得由兄弟代勞。

「哇哇喔，我該怎麼說呢維吉爾，你這算是在彌補自己未盡父職的的時光嗎？」但丁將與其說是傷重不如說是疲倦的維吉爾摟在懷中，後者喘著粗氣，將YAMATO從兄弟手上搶了過來。

「我只是兌現諾言，而且他在我腦袋裏頭吵死了。」維吉爾啞著嗓子，將口中的血吐掉。「現在滾遠點，我該走了。」

「去哪裡？」但丁沒有放手，反而將維吉爾的雙臂牢牢抓住。

「去砍樹根......那個怕死的膽小鬼，為了這個讓我回來，為了這個去死，我得完成這件事情。」維吉爾別過頭，望向攤坐在地上的兒子以及他再次「造」出的人性，剛被切離的那個部分雙眸緊閉未醒，而尼祿正解下自己的大衣披在V的身上。

「就你現在這樣子？我看你還沒爬到樹底下就被玩死了，不如我幫你一把吧。」但丁笑著，將他的兄長牢牢禁錮在雙臂中。「這次我不會讓你一個人下去了，維吉爾。」

「你們......都要下去？但你們這樣就回不來了。」尼祿雖然大部分的注意力都在檢查V是否還有呼吸跟心跳之上，但他仍注意到了這兩個才剛相認的長輩的交談。

「大概吧，反正地面上有你，還有那個。」但丁指了指尼祿懷中的V，而維吉爾也恢復到足以推開他的雙胞胎兄弟，穩穩地站在那可能是他兒子的年輕人面前。

「......」維吉爾居高臨下的看著尼祿，張了張嘴又沒有說話，最終他還是沒有開口，由但丁上前代勞。

「嘿，別感冒了，小子，還有這傢伙好歹讓維吉爾『生』了兩次，別太欺負他啊。」但丁伸出右手用力揉著尼祿的頭髮，年輕人不快的揮開他的手，而年長的惡魔獵人對他露出了溫暖的笑。「再見啦，小鬼。」

但丁說著，然後朝著樹冠的邊緣一躍而下。

而他那再次分離了半身的父親，似乎終於想到該說甚麼了。

「我想讓你知道，如果你想折磨他，他也會不會反抗。」

「甚麼？為什麼我要這麼做？！」

「我不知道，因為被欺騙？如果是我就不會放過欺騙我的人，而且他內疚的要命，內疚到我頭痛。」

「我不是你。」尼祿惡狠狠地說著。

「很好，因為他也不是我。」維吉爾點頭。「當他和你們營造出只屬於你們的回憶時，他就不是我了，我可不會在把他收回來了。」藍色的魔人如此說著，然後追上了但丁的腳步。

而尼祿抱著不久前才捅了他一杖，然後又被砍了一刀而消失，現在又被一刀戳出來，閉著眼睛昏迷不醒的男人，茫然的不知如何是好。

TBC

這是甚麼八點檔的劇情咧.....


	10. Chapter 10

[DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局(10)(4/3更)

 

 

就算紅墓鎮快被搞成名副其實的紅墓了，總還是能找到遮風避雨的地方，以及衣服。

尼祿將V背到了他所能看到的第一間還算完整的民宅，將V放在主臥的床上，由於沒有電又不方便在室內生火，尼祿再三權衡，將一堆看起來還算乾淨的被子蓋到了V身上。

當然尼祿也不是沒有想過直接打電話給妮可來接人(天知道他到底為什麼能夠隨時飛馳而至)，但一想到V只披著自己的大衣，底下什麼衣服都沒有，雖然妮可跟自己是哥兒們，但就這樣扛著裸男進車也讓尼祿有點猶豫。

至於明明找到了衣服卻又覺得幫V穿衣服很尷尬，乾脆就這樣把自己的大衣一起當被子給V蓋了，又是另一回事了。

尼祿像是幫小孩蓋被似的把V蓋的嚴嚴實實的，只露出了一顆頭，柔軟的黑色髮絲散落在嫩黃色的枕頭上，夕陽透過落地窗在青年削瘦的臉頰上刻下陰影，就連濃密細長的睫毛都在眼睛下方落下了深重的墨色。

V蒼白的臉色在陽光的照耀下顯得沒這麼虛弱，但他氣若游絲，胸口近乎沒有任何起伏，而就在不久前，這人與自己的距離近乎為零，然後把屠戮了無數惡魔的拐杖送進自己胸膛。

思及此處，尼祿又揪住了胸口的衣服，明明傷口已經痊癒(甚至連手都生出來了)，但胸口卻彷彿還有個大洞似的抽痛著。

他不懂為什麼V要這麼做，是的，他知道V想要將「自己」惹出的麻煩收拾掉所以需要YAMATO，但為什麼他不坦白，為什麼他不跟自己說，求取他的幫忙呢？

還有……這三個禮拜以來的相處，都是為了博取他信任的演技嗎？他打一開始就想欺騙他嗎？

那些宛如嬰兒試探著世界的天真，並肩作戰時的默契，在雨中跳舞的瘋狂，似有若無的親近與碰觸，全都是謊言嗎？

而現在自己又要跟他說什麼？逼問他這些日子是不是都在騙他？問他為什麼不對自己說實話？照維吉爾說的「懲罰」他？(這人也是他自己，為什麼他能說出如此無情的話？)

太多的問號塞滿了尼祿的腦袋，他抓著頭髮倚著床鋪邊坐下，但任憑他怎麼扯自己的頭髮都沒有答案。

「我不認為你應該這樣虐待你的頭髮，我想你有注意到，維吉爾的前額其實有點禿。」

「！」

溫和低緩的聲音吐出某種程度上算是自嘲的語句，尼祿連忙翻過身站起來，只見黑髮青年坐了起來，厚重的被子從他肩膀滑下，只剩下尼祿的大衣還掛在他身上，而寬大的衣服更顯得他脆弱瘦小。

「你……你還好嗎？」尼祿下意識的詢問V的身體狀況，這似乎讓半魔的人性十分訝異。

「我想……還好？」V歪了歪頭，幾縷青絲隨著他的動作垂落，陰影讓詩人的臉龐更形脆弱。「跟他第一次把我丟出來時相比，他這次很大方的多分了不少魔力給我。」

「哦，那就好。」尼祿僵硬的點了點頭，然後不知道該如何說下去的盯著V的手，他甚至不知道該不該看向他的臉，好像他才是那個犯了錯，欺騙了人的那個。

V同樣不發一語，但那視線卻明顯地落在他臉上，好像他臉上寫了什麼值得一讀的詩一樣。

最終這場耐心比賽的勝利屬於V，尼祿終於抬起頭來，視死如歸的望著對方，而V似乎因此而畏縮了一下，但仍沒有將視線收回。

「告訴我......V，你打一開始就想騙我嗎？」尼祿握緊雙拳，咬著下唇死死瞪著眼前的青年，黑髮的詩人沉默了一會，將身上的大衣拉了拉，輕輕地開了口。

「我從來沒想過要騙你，尼祿。」V望著年輕的斯巴達之子，落日餘暉在他的臉上反射出令人炫目的光芒。「我.....只是有非達成不可的任務而已.....」

「你可以告訴我！你可以跟我說出真相！去魔界砍斷吸血樹的根又不是甚麼壞事！我可以想辦法把YAMATO借給你！就算讓你直接捅我一刀也沒關係！為什麼完全不告訴我！我有這麼不值得信任嗎？你不相信我會把YAMATO借給你嗎？」尼祿爆出了怒吼，胸口痛的難以忍受，而注意到V在他的怒氣下明顯的畏縮這件事情更讓他煩躁。

「我就是......非常相信你，才不告訴你的，尼祿。」V似乎失去了引用詩詞的餘裕，他苦笑著說道：「我相信你會借我，但是......問題不會結束，因為，我顯然沒有辦法還你，而在你冷靜的狀況下你馬上就會發現......從而阻止我做這件事情，不是嗎？」

「......」尼祿張了張嘴，又緊緊的閉了起來，V說的沒錯，在自己沒有腦熱的狀況下肯定會追問詳情，如果V照實全盤托出，自己有可能會將YAMATO借給他嗎？

「但是，這仍然不能作為我欺騙你的藉口，我也明白。」V緩緩地說著，像是失去了詩詞的指引，必須更加精確地使用言語一般。「因此，你可以依照你的意思懲罰我，尼祿。」

「甚麼......」尼祿的臉因為這個名詞而扭曲了，他的怒氣甚至化為魔力蒸騰。「甚麼啊......維吉爾也好，你也好，為什麼都要我懲罰你啊！......你們當我心理變態嗎？」

「不.....我上一次出生，是因為維吉爾不要他人性的部分，因此阻止他，並且修補他犯下的錯誤是我給予自己的任務，但是......這次......」V的嘴角勾起了混雜苦澀與諷刺地笑。「維吉爾是為了你而讓我分離的，我是為了你而存在的，尼祿。」

 

「你可以對我做任何你想做的事情。」

TBC

(翻滾)阿嗚...覺得好難抓...好...困


	11. Chapter 11

[DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局(11)(4/5更)

 

他忘了把大衣拿走了。

V坐在某個九成九主人已經變成魔界樹花粉的床上，縮起膝蓋抱著自己。

 

那件大衣一點都不好聞，汗臭、血腥味，以及各種靠近魔界必會沾染的瘴氣，以及從妮可那邊染上的煙味。

但V不討厭那種味道，因為那是人類生存的氣味，他像是《香水》的主角，沉迷於人類的味道，只因自己不算是真正的人類。

尼祿當然沒有對他做任何事。

當然這樣說也不完全正確，年輕的魔劍騎士把自己的怒氣發洩在房間裡頭的大衣櫃上，一拳把它砸個大洞，然後咬著牙對他怒吼：

「我不想再看到你。」宛如巨狼的威嚇，壓抑著聲調的怒氣敲擊著V的心臟。

於是，這就是結局了，V的結局，跟維吉爾一樣形單影隻，不，那個混蛋現在如願以償了，他弟弟陪著他下魔界，孤單的只有他而已。

「你知道嗎？V，我得說，雖然你是他的一部分，但我老覺得你們一點都不像，不過這把自己喜歡的人推開這方面方面你們倒是如出一轍。」格里芬揮動著翅膀，到破碎的衣櫃那兒撿著衣服，而影貓則拱了拱蜷縮著的V，緊挨著他趴下。

「你搞錯了，格里芬。」V伸出手輕撫著魔寵的毛皮，有著他一部分意識卻又不完全是他的三個魔寵都是維吉爾「不要的部份」，聒噪的格里芬，體貼的影貓，以及難以言說的夢魘，某種程度來說他們是同樣的存在，只是V作為人性面的綜合，理所當然的以人型存在而已。

「By touching you may kill, by keeping away you may possess.  
(接觸著，你許會殺害；遠離著，你許會佔有-泰戈爾《漂鳥集》)」V低喃著，看著自己的手在影貓泛著紫光魔影的毛皮上漫遊。

「請給我白話文，莎士比亞。」格里芬一邊說著一邊扔了件褲子給V。

「因為喜歡所以遠離這種心情……只有人類才會有。」V沒有去接那件褲子，而是用尼祿的大衣包著自己，像胎兒似的抱著自己躺回床上，然後閉上了眼睛。

－－

「哇噢，現在才聯絡我我還以為你死了咧！」廂型車在尼祿身邊帶著刺耳的煞車聲停下，號稱美貌與才能兼具的天才武器商人將頭探出車外，颯爽的語氣沒有得到一貫的回應，只有一個黑著一張臉的魔劍士。

「幹嘛啊，臉這麼臭？被惡魔咬屁股了？」妮可碎碎念著目送尼祿上車，然後視線所及卻沒有另一個跟他一起下車的人影。「喂，V呢？」

「……他不會回來了。」尼祿的臉明顯的抽動了一下，黑的簡直要噴出魔氣，妮可聳了聳肩，鑽到後座來說道：

「小倆口吵架啊？」妮可調侃著尼祿，要知道這兩個人三個禮拜來黏膩到他都快瞎了，他都考慮要給尼祿弄個情趣右手了……右手？

妮可瞪大了眼睛，抓起了年輕惡魔獵人的右手，那是一隻很普通的成年男子的手，可以當夜晚夥伴也能應付各種日常起居的手……幹他馬的尼祿有了正常的右手！？

「你的手他馬的怎麼回事！？鬼手呢？我的機械臂呢？」顯然機械工程師對僅僅相處三個禮拜的夥伴的關心比不上對自己藝術創作的關懷，尼祿連思考如果妮可繼續問V的事情他該怎麼回答的必要都沒有。

「一言難盡，總之我確定就是個魔人，手就長出來了。」尼祿連忙把自己的右手抽回來，因為妮可一臉要把他右手砍下來裝上機械臂的樣子。

「我他馬的還配合你的鬼手調整耶，你以為那很簡單嗎？居然不問過我就長了隻人手！！你有把我放在眼裡嗎？」妮可的話不講理到極點，尼祿翻了個老大的白眼，轉動身體在狹小的車廂裡躲避妮可朝著他右手來的襲擊，但在看到某個角落時他停了下來，也讓妮可成功抓住他的右手。

「過來過來！讓我看看你的手怎麼回事！我才不會讓區區一隻手打敗我的藝術！」

工程師扯著尼祿的手往工作檯去，大有要直接拿電鋸斷手的氣勢，不過妮可終究愛《鋼鐵人》多過《奪魂鋸》，所以只是拿出皮尺測量並且做細部攝影而已，尼祿確定對方沒打算對他的人手加工也鬆了口氣。

他一邊任妮可拿奇異筆在他手上畫來畫去一邊碎碎念著「Mpa多少TS多少」這些拆開來他都認識，合起來就鴨子聽雷的縮寫，赫然發現他被V捅了一下之後，直到現在才真正的能夠休息。

在等著V甦醒的期間，雖然沒有敵人也沒有威脅，但他的腦內仍是一片混亂，而現在這樣坐著讓妮可對著他的手東摸摸西捏捏，居然有種恍若隔世的感覺。

突然間被捅一刀，突然間有了父親(以及一個叔叔)，然後自己以為是朋友的那個人消失又被他老爸給切出來……這就算寫成動畫劇本都會被罵吧？但卻是尼祿短短半天內碰到的事情。

他突然覺得好累。

「隨便你搞吧，我瞇一下，別吵我。」尼祿伸直了右手，用左手支著頭閉起了眼睛，而妮可看也不看他一眼，又拿了筆在他手上畫了條線。

年輕的半魔人根本不可能在筆尖帶來的麻癢以及妮可手指的觸感下入睡，他的右手已經很久沒有這種「感覺」了，惡魔的右手雖然沒有在生活中造成太大的困難，但由於表皮硬質化的關係，他的左手和右手在摸同一樣東西的時候會給大腦傳來不同的觸感，很長一段時間他不習慣這個狀況，所以盡可能避免用右手來處理日常生活瑣事，現在他的右手又回來了......總不會再被砍下來一次了吧？尼祿毫無邊際的胡思亂想著。

右手，右手，人的右手、惡魔的右手、機械的右手，所有事情都從他的右手開始一團亂，那個口吃的瘋狂科學家從魔界招喚出這隻右手開始他的人生就起了天翻地覆的變化，曾經每天抱怨著教團無聊，跟嚴肅的克雷多沒大沒小，一邊跟姬利葉抱怨祈禱根本就是讓人睡覺的活動一邊跟她一起幫助窮苦人們的日子一去不復返，他甚至有了老爸(外加一個叔叔，他馬的真不想承認)。

啊，這麼說來，他甚至沒來的及問他老爸，他媽媽是誰，V會知道嗎？

非常自然地從紛亂的思緒閃過的名字讓他不由自主踹了一下桌腳，自然招來了妮可的謾罵。

「哇喔！幹甚麼啊！睡昏了嗎？有甚麼不滿用說的啊！」

「啊......抱歉，沒甚麼，你好了沒啊？會癢耶。」

「你看起來一點都不癢。」妮可翻了翻白眼，拿起相機把自己在尼祿手上畫的傑作正正反反都照了下來，最後拍了拍尼祿的手臂。「好啦，帥哥，找個刺青師傅把大師的筆記刺在手上吧，只此一家別無分號喔！」

「白癡才會這麼做。」尼祿抽回右手，只見手臂上密密麻麻的畫著一堆線，有沿著肌肉線條畫的也有不知道是幹嘛用的，比起V的刺青可差地遠了。

操，又是V。

尼祿用雙手遮住自己的臉，自暴自棄的想著，而彷彿看穿了尼祿心煩意亂的原因，妮可涼涼的加上一句：

「我不會問你太多，反正他本來就是你撿回來的，你要棄養也是你的事情。」

「.....他又不是流浪貓。」

「是嗎？我問過他，那時候他打算自己找地方安身立命，是你說他可以暫時去你們那邊住的。」妮可轉了轉手上的螺絲起子，歪著頭微笑著。「即使我跟文學沒緣分，我也知道那句話是怎麼說的─你對你的玫瑰有責任。」她用了特別戲劇化的聲調說出那句《小王子》中的名言，彷彿頭上打著聚光燈，如果但丁在的話或許會說出類似「嗯嗯妳果然是那個蒼蠅的女兒沒錯」之類的玩笑。

「我還不知道你這麼喜歡他呢。」尼祿酸溜溜地說著。

「畢竟他在你手臂的調整上幫了不少的忙，而且我挺喜歡那隻吵鬧的小雞的。」妮可聳了聳肩，將螺絲起子靠在嘴唇上，彷彿有那麼點寂寞。「以後就聽不到那個吵鬧的雞叫了呢。」

「......」

「算了，又不是我的事情。」妮可一邊把螺絲起子放在工作桌上一邊說著。「你倒是想想怎麼跟姬利葉說說明清楚好了，還有那群每天等著聽他唸詩的小鬼頭。」

尼祿低下頭，又煩惱的抓住了自己的頭髮。

TBC 給不知道的朋友，妮可的老爸是DMC4的中魔王，開了魔界的門引出「右手的力量」，會變身成蒼蠅魔人，有口吃，跟但丁對戰的那一場有一段很好笑的歌劇腔演出。


	12. Chapter 12

[DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局(12)(4/6更)

 

直到妮可把車飆回家，尼祿都沒想到要怎麼跟姬利葉解釋。(對，是飆，用開車來形容妮可的車技根本褻瀆了這個單字)

不過姬利葉似乎也沒打算聽尼祿解釋任何他不想說的東西。

當他們到家時正好是晚上八點這種不上不下的時間，但姬利葉卻在聽到引擎聲音的時候走出了門外，在街燈下等待他們的歸來。

比起出去的人，回來的人數明顯少了一個，但姬利葉沒有問，似乎讓她注意到的不是少了個一米八的病弱青年，而是有人多了一隻人肉做的右手。

「尼祿，你的手……」姬利葉用雙手碰觸著尼祿被畫的亂七八糟的手，彷彿想要找出這隻手並不是真的，而是妮可做的超擬真義肢的證據，這讓尼祿跟妮可都笑了起來。

「別看了，那是真的，不信的話我借你鋸子把它鋸下來，骨頭是連著的。」妮可無視尼祿警告的眼神，賊賊地笑著。

「這是真的，至於為什麼就一言難盡，簡單來說就是惡魔之力吧。」尼祿讓姬利葉看了個仔細摸了個遍，教團聖女柔軟的手指就算用力捏也只給魔劍士搔癢的感覺。

「我早該學會不要訝異的……先吃飯吧，你們都餓了吧？」似乎鑑定完了，姬利葉放開了尼祿的手，轉身向屋裡走去，尼祿知道等下會吃到什麼，在不是正規吃飯時間登場的通常都只有一樣，就是姬利葉特製燉湯。

永遠溫暖，永遠足夠，像是姬利葉的電鍋有魔法會自己補滿食材一樣。

在把V帶回來那天也是這樣。

他看過無數個孩子和大人在任何莫名奇妙的時間出現在家門，也早就習慣了在任何餓肚子的時間都有溫暖的食物，也遵從著姬利葉把自家當教堂永遠開啟的原則(所以才會被維吉爾斬下右手，操)。

 

－

但即使如此，帶V回來的那天餐桌景象依舊比其他任何人任何時候都鮮明，他捧著燉湯像捧著寶物，他的表情比任何人都幸福。

那也是演技嗎？

尼祿像要把疑問拋在腦後似的埋頭苦吃，以豬肉、高麗菜和塊根蔬菜為主的燉湯總是能有效讓人暖起來。姬利葉溫柔的看著自己從小一起長大的青年依舊什麼都不問，反倒是妮可一下子偷看姬利葉又一下子偷看尼祿，填飽了肚子之後，妮可終於憋不住了。

「雖然我說你要棄養V是你的自由，但我們真的要繼續無視房間裡的大象嗎？你們要知道那群小鬼不會讓你這樣混過去的，到時候你唸詩給他們聽嗎？」

「不說話沒人會當你是啞巴，妮可。」尼祿嘟囔著，但也清楚工程師所言非虛，那群小孩的部分，自己的右手他已經決定用「妮可製作的超擬真義肢」混過去了，但V一個大活人不見了，唸詩時間也沒了，是怎樣都敷衍不掉的。在面對那群小鬼之前，他得要好好整理心情，決定一個說法才行。

「我先說其實我自己也還很混亂……這一切簡直是一堆狗屎，發生在別人身上我一定會覺得他在唬我。」

尼祿抓了抓頭髮，開始簡單的說明他自己能夠掌握並且確定的事實，特別是姬利葉對現場狀況的了解一片空白，他也不打算多說明那些打打殺殺的事情，只簡單摘要了幾個重點。

「我們從妮可的車上離開，前進了一段距離之後開始休息，那時V就突然捅了我一杖……」尼祿一邊說著一邊指著自己衣服胸前的破洞，而那裡別說洞了，連疤都不剩。「他不知道用了甚麼方法，把YAMATO連同我整隻手直接“拔”下來，當下我痛暈了過去，醒來的時候就看到妮可一邊大呼小叫一邊準備搧我巴掌。」

「嘿，那不能怪我！V就只打電話要我過去，說什麼你身體有狀況，結果我到的時候只看到他倒在地上睡得跟死豬似的，我叫也叫不醒才準備打下去的。」

「總之我醒來之後傷口也沒了，之前也是這樣，大概是惡魔之力的關係，我趕著追上去，結果看到V被但丁砍了一刀，我還以為他死了，結果他不但沒死，還把刀吸收了變成一個跟但丁很像的人，跟但丁過了幾招就跑了，然後但丁跟我說那是我生父。」

尼祿掐頭去尾說明簡要到極點，優雅溫和的教團聖女略略張大了嘴沒有發表任何評論，但天才工程師可沒有這種偶像包袱：

「你知道嗎？如果你不是我朋友，我一定會當做你在玩我。」

「很高興你能感受到我當時的心情，但丁說他是從YAMATO的共鳴發現的。」

「不，我不是說那個部分，我說的是V被但丁砍死卻吸收了刀變身……就算是惡魔也太不可思議了，慢著，也不對，惡魔之間好像有辦法藉由魔力互相融合……所以理論上似乎也……」妮可說著說著就嘀咕了起來，顯然進入了研究者模式，而衝擊自己的身世之謎被無視這件事情讓尼祿有點受傷。

「能不能至少對我的老爸居然是個半魔人而且還是但丁的哥哥這件事情表達依些驚訝之意啊？而且他的反應就像根本不知道有我這個兒子耶！」

「有些老爸就算你知道他存在也沒有意義，他就只是存在而已。」妮可挑了挑眉。「你們男人就是這樣，射後不理，連自己有沒有留種都不知道，不戴套，也漠不關心，斯巴達的兒子也沒有多高明。」

「......不要一干子打翻一船人啊，不是所有男人都這樣的！」尼祿脹紅了臉反駁。

眼見話題就要一偏數萬里，一直默默聆聽的姬利葉開了口：

「尼祿，事實上，我並不意外你跟但丁先生有血緣關係。」

「甚麼？」尼祿瞪大了眼睛。「因為惡魔之力嗎，還是頭髮的顏色？」

「我覺得你們很相像，頭髮，行事風格......而且，你們都是很溫柔，很為別人著想的人。」姬利葉微笑著，雖然他跟但丁也才見過幾次面，但印象都相當的不錯，偶爾幾次交談中他總是似有若無的表達對尼祿的關懷，姬利葉老早就懷疑但丁可能是尼祿的父親......沒想到居然是叔叔。

「姬利葉你一定哪裡搞錯了。」尼祿有點尷尬的嚅囁的，也不知道是在說哪個部分有錯。「總之，我自己沒有甚麼實感，只覺得莫名其妙......所以那個時候才打電話給你......」

「我相信你一定做了正確的事情。」姬利葉說著，好像尼祿所做的事情就是真理一般。

「總之......但丁一看維吉爾就火大，要跟他打起來，我跑去阻止......」尼祿伸出了他的右手，在姬利葉面前展示著。「不知道哪來的力量，我整個人都在發熱，回過神來時，這東西就長出來了。」

「真是方便啊......惡魔的血統。」妮可彷彿很羨慕似的說著。「跟你一樣有再生能力的話我就可以不戴手套工作了，手套有時候很麻煩啊。」

「你乖乖戴著吧你。」尼祿惡狠狠地瞪了妮可一眼，這傢伙還說甚麼覺得那隻吵鬧的雞不在會寂寞，她一個人的話就夠兩個人用了。

「我猜你也因此而有機會跟你父親說上兩句話？」姬利葉完全不受兩人插科打渾的的影響，她伸出手去握住尼祿的右手，彷彿這樣能夠給予尼祿一些勇氣跟支持，即使他只是在談論已經發生的，無法更改的事情

「我......我問他V去哪裡了......」回想起來尼祿自己都覺得蠢，為什麼會挑這句話來問啊.......問自己的媽媽到底是誰比較正常吧？

「我想知道他為什麼騙我......為什麼不跟我說實話......我......」尼祿握緊了拳頭，眼睛抬也不敢抬的看著姬利葉蓋在他手背上的一雙柔夷。「我很蠢吧？姬利葉。」

「不會的，我並不認為尼祿有做錯。」姬利葉搖了搖頭。「那麼，我猜他的答案並不讓你滿意？」

「......」尼祿緊咬著下唇，良久，才終於擠出了答案。「我不知道......」

這下連妮可都不插嘴了。

「我很生氣，對他，對V，我......我知道V他是對的，如果我知道他拿了刀的目的是變成另一個人然後跳下魔界封閉次元我是不會把刀借他的！但是......」尼祿死死的盯著姬利葉的手，把還沒說出來的事情全都顛三倒四的混在一起。「但是他們甚至沒有給我選擇的機會！但丁、維吉爾、V......，他們好像都把我當孩子，希望我照著他們的意思去做！我操他們全家！」

妮可用盡了全身的自制力來制止自己說出「你這句話連你自己都操下去了」這句話。

「.....但是至少你知道你的父親是誰了，尼祿，而且他還活著不是嗎？你該給妳們彼此一個機會好好談談。」姬利葉雙手握住青年寬大的手掌，試圖勸他跟父親和解，他不明白維吉爾是怎樣的人，某種程度上也不知道V這種奇特的存在是否跟維吉爾能劃上等號，但，活著總有希望不是嗎？沒想到尼祿卻用力地搖著頭。

「他們走了，但丁和維吉爾，他們跳下魔界去處理那顆吸血樹的根，從內部封印魔界。」

「喔，尼祿。」姬利葉輕輕地喊著他的名字，這世界上大概也只有姬利葉能光是喊他的名字就表達出安慰。

「我沒問題，我只是需要一點時間。」年輕的惡魔獵人倔強的抬起頭。

「好的，那我整理一下，結論就是，那對斯巴達的雙胞胎跳去魔界砍樹還有封印魔戒了，V當然也就這樣沒了，所以你再生氣也沒用，根本沒有人讓你打讓你罵，你就看開點吧。」妮可拍了拍尼祿的肩膀想表達安慰，沒想到卻看到尼祿古怪的眼神。

「事實上......他們下去之前，維吉爾......我不知道他怎麼辦到的，他把V......又分出來了，我剛剛沒說到嗎？」尼祿在兩位聽眾的臉上都看到了否定以及疑惑。

「所以，你不是棄養V，是氣憤殺人，把他毀屍滅跡了？」妮可刻意壓低了聲音，理所當然得到了激烈的抗議。

「你們到底把我當成甚麼啊！」尼祿倏的站了起來，怒氣彷彿實體化似的纏繞在他周遭，妮可連忙安撫道：

「開玩笑地！別這麼激動！你幹嘛反應這麼大啊！」

「我不是惡魔！即使我有一部份的惡魔血統我依舊是人！我不會因為他欺騙我就殺了他！也不會因為他說可以對他為所欲為就把他當奴隸！或是凌虐他！」尼祿推開椅子在餐廳無目的的繞著圈子，他不喜歡這樣，非常不喜歡！是了，他終於知道為什麼V那句話會讓他這麼生氣了，因為那句話......那句話簡直就是在否定尼祿的人性，認為尼祿是會興高采烈的折磨欺騙他、傷害他的人的惡魔，而這正是自從尼祿的右手異變之後一直深藏於他心中的恐懼─是不是總有一天，我會變成真正的惡魔？

「你當然是人，尼祿。」姬利葉完全沒有被尼祿暴起的怒氣嚇到，她毫不畏懼的擋在暴躁的尼祿面前微笑，伸出雙臂擁抱彷彿要哭出來的青年。「你是我見過最像人的人，你是我的家人，我的兄弟，尼祿。」

「姬利葉。」尼祿回抱著姬利葉，將頭靠在比他矮的姊妹肩膀上，試圖汲取更多的平靜。

而與平靜一詞無緣，但是分析很有一套的工程師，在仔細思考了剛剛尼祿那句話所包含的訊息時，得出了一個疑問─那麼，V在哪裡？

妮可看著宛如在跟媽媽撒嬌的尼祿，以及用眼神暗示她別在說話的姬利葉，決定閉上嘴巴。

TBC 繁雜的一章，似乎有些沒營養.....一定是睡眠不足的鍋


	13. Chapter 13

[DMC5][DV/NV][R18]完美結局(13) (4/9更

 

洗完澡之後，尼祿睡了非常不安穩的一覺。

他夢到但丁跟他都輸給了Urizen，黑髮詩人帶他逃走。

他夢到他們再次挑戰Urizen，黑髮的詩人與他併肩作戰，就像他們過去這段日子接任務時一樣。

他夢到詩人在連續不斷的戰鬥中越來越虛弱，脆弱，他的皮膚宛如乾裂的大地，以不像人類的方式崩解。

他夢到自己扛著已經無法自力行走的青年一步步走向他的末路，好像他無從選擇他的命運，無法擁有一個未來。

但他也夢到詩人彈著鋼琴為姬利葉的演唱伴奏，陽光灑落在他們的身上，彷彿神明在給予祝福。

他夢到他為孩子們唸詩，就像他總是遠遠的看著門口下午四點的讀詩聚會，詩人的聲音偶爾會傳入正在改裝車輛的他們耳中，通常關於愛，有些關於死。

尼祿在晨光和冷汗中醒來，最後的景象是V靠在他胸口，給予他穿心的一擊。

「……操。」年輕的惡魔獵人扒了扒沒吹乾就躺上床睡覺而亂翹的頭髮，身上被冷汗浸濕的身體令人異常不快，他抓起毛巾到浴室沖涼，新生的右手發揮了在日常生活中的良好功能，尼祿得承認他想念這個。

畢竟鬼手也好，機械手也好，上廁所時總是給他一種尷尬感，鬼手的觸感不好，而更妮可雖然拍胸脯保證機械手的防水機能，但他就是覺得不對勁。

簡單梳洗完畢，尼祿才注意到時間居然已經是下午兩點，惡夢纏身卻還是睡過頭，顯見魔人化這件事情確實消耗了不少體力，明明睡前才吃掉三大碗燉湯，現在又覺得自己餓到可以吃下一頭牛。

他一邊抓著頭髮一邊走到客廳，打電話叫了兩份比薩，腦袋放空的癱坐在客廳，通常這時候姬利葉會在教堂那邊忙，也許是教孩子們讀書，也許是帶著孩子們去做義工，而這兩者尼祿都沒興趣。

寫一寫發現一個BUG，尼祿家跟紅墓其實不是開車能到的地方XDDDDDDD

在教皇引發了「救世主」事件又被尼祿打敗後，魔劍教團的制度崩毀了，但是信仰卻奇妙地留下來了。

說來這跟姬利葉這個前教團聖女有絕對的正相關，當她看到瓦礫橫陳的佛圖那島時，她滿腦子就想著要幫助受困及受苦的人，教團的資源還堪用，也有足夠的建物和人力，最後居然演變成姬利葉成為信仰中心的狀況，受苦的人也好，志願者也好，都自動自發的集中到她身邊，因此教堂雖然沒了魔劍士的雕像，依舊是人們用以對某個可能存在又不存在的神明祈禱或是懺悔的地方。

說來尼祿一直對祈禱這種行為抱持著懷疑，若是藉由祈禱尋求內心的平靜也就算了，認為祈禱就能讓打倒魔物那還真是大錯特錯，如果光是祈禱就能夠得到保佑的話，那就除了努力祈禱之外甚麼都不用做了。

如果沒有力量的話甚麼都保護不了，光是祈禱是毫無意義的。

克雷多因此而訓誡過他很多次，姬利葉也無數次的對他循循善誘，但不相信的事情就是不相信，而「救世主事件」證明了他的不信是正確的。

但是，他的「信」又一定是正確的嗎？他不知為何就相信V，結果換來了胸口的一個洞。

思及此處，尼祿的胸口又痛了起來，那種痛楚讓人難以理解也難以忍受，而且毫無由來，明明外傷都痊癒了，明明連斷的徹底的手都長出來了，胸口的痛卻依舊這麼鮮明。

而他還得跟那群小鬼解釋，那個讓他胸口痛得要命的人到底去哪裡了，雖然他們昨晚最後得出的結果其實十分苟且就是了。

總之，下午四點，姬利葉跟尼祿準時出現在V習慣讀詩給孩子們聽的位置，然後得到了孩子們的熱烈歡迎，幾個常跟他玩在一起的男孩甚至朝他飛撲過去。

「尼祿！」

「尼祿回來了！」

「尼祿我們來玩球！」

小鬼們的興奮之情讓尼祿也心情開朗了起來，他一邊跟孩子們打招呼一邊問著「有沒有乖乖的啊？」「你是不是給姬利葉添麻煩了」之類的話，然後尼祿或許有也或許沒有下意識的「祈禱」孩子們別問他那句話，但在熱烈的歡迎儀式告一段落之後，終究還是有人問出來了。

「尼祿......V沒有跟你一起回來嗎？」一個怯生生地抱著一本厚重的詩集當盾牌的女孩開了口，尼祿記得他是南希，事實上她不是嚴格意義上的孤兒，她的父親健在，但卻有酗酒的毛病，而且喝醉了就會打老婆小孩，於是他的媽媽常常將她托給姬利葉來躲避丈夫的暴行，而這就是他們能夠提供的援助了，尼祿當然也想過類似「揍他一頓，揍到他不敢喝酒就好了吧」之類的話，當然被姬利葉阻止了。

這個女孩剛開始是被母親帶來，後來就自己每天過來報到了，V的讀詩時間變成慣例之後之後，她完全沒有缺席過任何一次。

她會第一個問也是理所當然的。

「咳.....我正好要跟大家說這件事情。」尼祿有點緊張的清了清喉嚨，環視周遭發現每個人，包含沒在聽V讀詩的好奇地看著他。

「是這樣的，V之前只是暫住在這裡而已，他回家了，要我跟你們說聲再見。」

尼祿一口氣說完背好的台詞，順暢的程度連自己都想給自己一個喝采，部分孩子們發出遺憾的呼聲，部分孩子低下頭顯得很沮喪。這個答案非常地不經大腦，但可信度確實很高，而且尼祿也不算有說謊，畢竟V確實「回去」過。

「如果不介意的話我偶爾也可以幫妳們讀......呃，故事書？讀詩的話就.......我不是很會。」

「尼祿不要讀詩啦！好無聊！陪我們玩球啦！」平常跟尼祿玩在一起的孩子果然發動了爭奪戰，姬利葉在尼祿做出任何抉擇前就出手替他解圍。

「讀詩的事情交給我吧，你陪他們玩去。」

於是，煩惱了他一晚的問題就這麼簡單的解決了，他用一句話簡單的讓那些思念V的孩子斷念，尼祿一邊被孩子們拖著走一邊有種莫名的空落感，好像V因為他這句話而被抹殺了一樣。

即使尼祿告訴自己，那傢伙是自作自受，也無法抹滅那種空洞的感覺。

然後，到了晚餐時間前，他又見到了抱著詩集的南希，尼祿可以簡單的判斷出來這孩子是特地來找他的，因為車庫可從來不是她的活動範圍。

「嘿，小小姐，找我有事嗎？」

「......V，變成泡沫了嗎？」小女孩低聲問著，夢中V整個人崩解碎裂的畫面閃過他的腦中，但尼祿立刻清醒過來搖了搖頭。

「人不會變成泡沫的，他只是回去了，他又不是小美人魚。」尼祿蹲了下來讓自己的視線與女孩平行，看樣子南希真的很喜歡V，大概就跟他小時候特別喜歡某個溫柔的修女一樣吧。

「可是V說，他無處可去。」南希低語著，大大的眼睛似乎隨時要滴下淚水，尼祿還在想要怎麼跟她說比較好，她就將一直牢牢抱在胸前的詩集遞了出來。「V說，如果他消失了，要我把這個轉交給你。」

「......」尼祿眨了眨眼，嘴巴張了下又閉起來，他想告訴這孩子V真的沒有消失(雖然，是的，一度消失了)，他只是走了，被他趕走了，因為V在他胸口開了個洞，因為他說不想再見到V了。但他沒有說，他接過了詩集，然後輕輕地拍了拍女孩的頭，女孩的淚水在他轉身離開前，始終沒有滑落。

尼祿低頭看著手上的書，那是與V愛用的詩集如出一轍的東西，甚至尼祿有點懷疑是同一本，他猶豫著不知道該不該打開，因為從南希的話判斷，V早就做好了「消失」的準備了。

那麼，這本書的意義是甚麼？裡頭寫著他的道歉嗎？他背叛的理由嗎？

如果是的話，他該看嗎？

尼祿還沒有決定，就聽到了妮可的聲音。

「嘿！尼祿！過來看一下這個！」妮可從車裡頭探出頭來，臉上的神色看起來有點複雜。

「怎麼了？」

「過來看就知道了！」

「知道了知道了。」尼祿抓著詩集，起身走進車裡，才踏進去就因為太過溫吞而被妮可一把抓了過去：

「你看這個，是V，對吧？」妮可指著他的車上行動電視螢幕，僅只11吋大的螢幕只能看到隱約的黑色人影。

「這是......？」

「紅墓鎮的新聞，我還是很在意所以一直開著新聞頻道，目前樹雖然又垮了一次，但因為之前軍隊貿然進駐結果全滅的關係，所以目前還是封鎖的狀態，有媒體用空拍機進去拍攝，最後拍到這個就沒畫面了，我猜是那隻雞搞的鬼。」

尼祿一邊聽著一邊靠近觀察那個畫面，沒有拍到惡魔，只有一個拄著拐杖在斷垣殘壁中行走的人類，雖然畫面小，畫質又差，但那確實是V沒錯。

「應該是吧，我們在那邊就分開了......怎麼，有甚麼奇怪的嗎？」尼祿故作輕鬆的說著，但手上卻不自覺的用力捏緊了剛剛才收到的詩集。

妮可挑高了眉，用一附「少年，你休想騙阿姨我」的眼神看著他。

「我是不知道你們最後怎麼鬧翻的啦，但是啊，我覺得這傢伙應該不是故意騙你的，如果是的話，他就不會現在還留在那裏了。」妮可指了指螢幕上的畫面。「我可是有個拋家棄子的老爸，我知道人類惡劣起來是甚麼德行，但我也知道人類好的一面是甚麼樣子。」

「講的好像只有妳老爸拋家棄子呢。」尼祿酸酸地說。

「欸，別插嘴，我的意思是，他沒有這麼壞。」妮可搖了搖手指來強化他的語氣。「更重要的是，你也沒有真的這麼不能原諒他，對吧？」

「......」又來了，穿過胸口的疼痛，尼祿下意識用左手揪緊了胸前的衣物，一雙眉緊緊地皺在一起。

「如果要去我隨時可以幫忙喔，因為我也希望有更多素材研究的，其實我還真沒有想要這麼早回來呢。」妮可咧開嘴笑著，尼祿看著她，知道她確實是在關心自己(以及她的藝術)。

「好吧，看在你面子上，我們再回去一次吧，反正......總不能放著那群漏網之魚亂跑對吧。」尼祿指著畫面的右下角，如果他沒有辨識錯，那應該是某個活像超大型紅火蟻的惡魔的頭。

「耶！那我們明天出發！你先去告訴姬利葉！」妮可一邊說著一邊興高彩烈的轉了一圈，這讓尼祿有點懷疑她恐怕真的只是在關心她的藝術而非尼祿。

但是......尼祿看著那個模糊的人影，黑色的頭髮，拄著拐杖，孤單行走的人影。

他不得不承認，也許，V並不是那麼的不可被原諒，而更糟糕的是，尼祿非常想要原諒他。

TBC

為什麼~~~~連手都~~~沒牽到~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

[DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局14(4/10)

 

姬利葉對於尼祿他們要回到紅墓鎮掃蕩惡魔的事情表達百分之百的支持。

「我知道整個故鄉都被毀滅掉的感覺，我想，有逃掉的人一定很想回家。」姬利葉微笑著。「萬事小心，要多照顧自己。」

所以他們花了一個晚上整備各種東西養精蓄銳，然後第二天一大早再次超速出發。

但事實上真正好好在晚上睡覺的只有妮可，尼祿則翻開了那本詩集。

在翻開地當下，尼祿只看到一首詩，其餘後面的頁數全都是一片空白。

「甚麼啊......」尼祿喃喃自語著，翻了好幾次仍確認裡頭都是空白的，只有第一頁寫著一首詩，以及多少能感受到的淡淡魔力，尼祿思考了一下認為這應該是一種機關，畢竟他讓一個孩子轉交，裡頭若寫了甚麼不方便給孩子看的東西就不好了，問題是要怎麼解開這個機關......

抱著死馬當活馬醫的態度，尼祿將右手魔人化，蓋在書頁上開始吟誦詩句：

「我的幽靈日夜將我繞，像野獸一樣檔我的道，我的投影待在遠處，為我的罪孽不停的哭。(威廉布雷克《我的幽靈》」尼祿一邊念著一邊絕望的發現吟詩完全不像他想像中的這麼簡單，他乾巴巴的念出毫無韻律的詩句，連自己都有點臉紅，但顯然V設下的機關不在意尼祿的吟詩功力，隨著他的吟誦，本來空白的書頁浮出了字跡。

『尼祿，你看到這本書的時候，我大概已經消失了。』纖細的鋼筆字在第一行出現，讓尼祿的心臟猛地跳了一下。

『我一直在想是否該告訴你真相，卻眷戀著你們給我的溫暖，我背負著大罪降生，為贖他的罪孽而來到世間，我的本體名字叫做“維吉爾”，他是斯巴達的長子，但丁的雙生兄弟，他為了將自己的人性分開而斬下了你的右手，而我就是他那如風中殘燭的人性。』

尼祿知道這個故事，V親口告訴他的故事，只是現今用文字表現了出來。

『我為我的懦弱向你道歉，為我的貪婪向你道歉，我本不該接受你的好意來到此處，但我卻想要嘗試身為人類的感覺，而且過分沉溺無法離去，維吉爾分給我的魔力以及吸收來的那些足以維持我的形體幾個月，但終究我會化為煙塵消失，我在夜來後聚起，還將隨夜同去。(威廉布雷克，瘋狂之歌)因此我寫下這封信，只因為我怕我若突然消失，善良的你會尋找我的存在，或掛記我的安危，而我並不值得你的關懷。』

「甚麼意思......慢著......這到底是比喻還是真的啊？」尼祿不解的喃喃自語著，詩人慣於使用太多比喻的說話方式和行文手法讓直來直往的年輕獵人一直以為所謂的「消失」只是在講他會成為維吉爾的一部份這件事情，但這本遺書顯然寫作於紅墓鎮的魔界樹再次甦醒之前，此處所指的是真正的「消失」，而且不是變成維吉爾的那種。

『我無法確實預知我消逝的時間，因為我由魔力組成，多少能夠藉由屠殺惡魔儲存魔力，但戰鬥依舊是激烈的消耗，也許我會在某天的並肩作戰中逝去，也可能在戰鬥後不久毀滅，或是我運氣夠好，能夠撐上個一年半載，再像個百歲老人化去。若我在戰鬥中消失，使你自責，那將是莫大的罪過，因為消失本就是我既定的命運，任何人都無須為此自責，尤其是你，尼祿。』

『詩人說：愛不圖自己滿意歡喜，也不為自己小心留意，卻為他人獻出安逸，在地獄的絕望中將天堂建起(威廉布雷克：土塊和卵石)這就是你和姬利葉給我的東西，維吉爾記憶中的溫暖太少、太遙遠，還伴隨著深深的喪母之痛，但你們給予我的，是只屬於我的溫暖，是我的天堂。』

『是你們給予了我做為人類去嘗試這麼多事物的餘裕，你們給了我夜晚能安心成眠的被褥，姬利葉的燉湯是我作為人類吃下的第一口食物，但我確定它的美味會讓維吉爾羨慕我，我能真正碰觸及感受雨的澆灌、太陽的照耀、聆聽音樂的美好，我從紅墓鎮的人們身上剝奪了這樣的權利，卻忝不知恥的在此享樂，有時我希望你能發現真相給予我斥責及制裁，但我又怯於將真相訴諸於口。』

『於是我留下這本書，作為我的懺悔，我的告白，同時也是怯懦的我存在的證據。』

後頭還有空白頁，但文字卻到此為止了。

尼祿默默地，反覆地看著那些文句，腦中混亂的想著關於他的父親、關於V的事情，關於姬利葉所給予的照顧讓他如此感動的事情，關於他的父親在生命中沒有太多溫暖記憶的事情，他躺在床上反覆看著，反覆念著，希望能夠多出現幾行字，但仍舊到此為止。

我的幽靈日夜將我繞，像野獸一樣檔我的道，我的投影待在遠處，為我的罪孽不停的哭。

尼祿念了一次又一次，試圖模仿黑髮詩人那充滿韻律的語氣，不知道念了幾十次才稍為的有了點樣子，至少尼祿自己不會覺得連自己都聽不下去了。

這封遺書本當在V消失之後才會到尼祿手中，但是陰錯陽差他拿到了遺書，V也還「活著」，因為他的父親再一次的，硬生生地把自己的一半切下來送給他。任他為所欲為。

作為贖罪，這簡直爛得要命，人類不要這種贖罪方法，他寧可維吉爾......寧可......好吧，想不到要他父親怎麼贖罪，但他可以肯定的是，雖然他對V有很多的想法，還有一些不能訴諸於口的慾望，但......他才不要這種贖罪式的「為所欲為」。

尼祿把書蓋在臉上閉起了眼睛，他想，明天見到那個自虐詩人，一定要先好好教訓他一頓。

教他先從用「謝謝」表示感謝，而不是用「對不起」開始。

TBC

我~~~~的~~男主角們~~~還分隔~~兩地~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

[DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局15(4/11)

 

在相隔了三天之後他們三度回到紅墓鎮，一切看起來都沒什麼改變，一點生氣、人煙及任何看起來像是活物的活動都沒有。軍隊拉起了封鎖線和路障架著成排的機槍，裝甲車把守在重要路口，但目前並沒有進入交戰狀態。

但尼祿也很清楚這樣的現象只是表面，因為魔界的瘴氣而現形的惡魔們在城市的陰影活動，而有個虛弱無力的詩人在這個城市裡當清道夫

按照一般人的眼光來看，荷槍實彈全副武裝的軍人應該比詩人要強上太多，才是那個應該推進封鎖線當清道夫的人。可是在尼祿看來，他可是無比感激這群普通人乖乖的架陣地防守，而非無謀的前進。

「停車！前面禁止通行！你們是不知道這裡是什麼地方嗎？」衛兵將妮可的車子攔下來，說得正確點…是「想要攔下來」。

熬夜開車一整晚，灌下五杯咖啡和三罐提神飲料的工程師，雙眼充滿血絲，毫不猶豫的將油門一踩到底。

「……這是去自殺的嗎？」某個阿兵哥看著閃耀著「DEVIL MAY CRY」招牌的廂型車喃喃自語著。

「這個嘛……我們的命令是不許東西出來，而非不許人進去。」看起來像是現場指揮的軍官，簡單粗暴的下了結論。

這個小插曲沒有在妮可和尼祿的腦中留下太多痕跡，對獵人們而言獵物之外的東西都只是障礙而已。

而身為獵人助手的司機和工程師，則在停好車後把睡了一路的獵人踹下車。

「沒找到好素材你就別回來了。」這氣勢實在頗有氣吞山河之感。

不過年輕的惡魔獵人顯然沒把工程師的囑咐放在第一順位，他先找路回到了他與V分開的那間房子，當然，V應該已經離開了，但是也許有線索可查。

而他也確實查到了線索，因為意外的，V似乎把那邊當作了根據地。

之所以如此判定是因為陽台上堆著一些廢棄物的餘燼，可能是V燃燒來取暖的，而從灰燼的狀況來看，這個火堆才熄滅沒多久。

但除此之外，讓尼祿覺得意外，但某方面又其實沒有真的很意外的是─除此之外，這個房子沒有任何生活感。

沒有吃剩下的食物、沒有尚待清洗的碗盤(畢竟整個鎮都斷水斷電了)，甚至沒有沒丟的垃圾(雖然整個鎮本身，都差不多是垃圾了)，只有當初V睡的床上有著凌亂的被褥，至少證明這是張有人睡的床。

但尼祿只在腦中想了兩秒，就否定了守株待兔的建議，他可沒打算做這種浪費時間的事情，他喜歡主動出擊，而當他決定要前進的時候，天皇老子都擋不住他。

但丁差點被尼祿踹斷的腰可以作證。

V留下來的原因顯然是為了掃蕩惡魔，那麼，只要朝著瘴氣最重的地方去就是了。

以及，可能需要一點注意力去聽聽看─雷聲大作的地方。

年輕的惡魔獵人判斷力極為精準，而也有可能帶著一點......同源魔力的牽引吧？他只花了三個多小時就找到了目標，但他卻不敢相信他所看到的。

他在一棟七層樓高的建築物上找到V的所在，他正在跟一隻看起來符合妮可期待的「好素材」的惡魔戰鬥，那是一隻看起來有卡車大小的......甲蟲怪？從遠處看來，他的移動並不快，甚至可以說是笨拙，背上似乎有個被甲殼保護的核，應該就是弱點了，但那六支鋒利的腳爪似乎每一隻都可以簡單地戳穿黑髮詩人的胸口。遠遠的尼祿看見詩人一如既往地翻著書本，遠遠的遙控影貓及雷鳥戰鬥，但比起過去幾次並肩戰鬥的經驗，尼祿可以判斷出V的狀況並不好，他的腳步拖泥帶水，彷彿隨時都會倒下，而他身上的衣服─尼祿看的出來，那是他的藍色外套，被扯破了好幾個洞，背後甚至有長長一道裂口，將衣服整個撕裂開來。

在尼祿回過神來之前，他就將機械右手作為拋繩槍功能的部分發揮到淋漓盡致，抓著固定物就從七樓直接跳下去了。

然後在三分鐘內，就極其不給V面子的，用他那雙藍色的半透明翅膀將甲蟲怪的保護殼掀開，紅皇后一劍戳了下去，將那滿溢著魔力的核心毀滅。

「很抱歉搶走你的獵物，但是妮可希望我帶些好素材回去，我想你不會介意吧？」尼祿裝模作樣的咳了咳，跳下甲蟲怪的屍體，而先開口的不是V，而是葛里芬。

「天啊！是大英雄啊！這算是英雄救美嗎？這下可是挺帥的！但我必須說，要不是V已經.......」葛里芬還沒說完，一拐杖就即其精準的塞進了他的嘴喙之間，被強制閉嘴的魔鳥乾脆悻悻然地消失，回到了宿主的體內。

而尼祿這也才真的看清楚了黑髮詩人的樣貌，他穿著自己的外套，還有不怎麼合身的牛仔褲以及一雙涼鞋，柔順的長髮蓋住了他半邊臉，卻蓋不住那明顯的灰敗。

他在夢中看過這個樣子，他看過這個症狀。

V全身像是乾旱的熱帶大地一樣龜裂著，本就蒼白的臉龐連嘴唇都沒了血色，而這樣的V看著他苦澀的微笑著，彷彿有幾分不知所措，又有幾分羞恥。

「讓你看到丟臉的樣子了......」V闔起那本與他寫下遺書相同型式的詩集為他解說。「那個......基佳美修，可能是因為次元關閉後瘴氣不足，已經比他原本的大小要縮水十倍了吧.......但對現在的我而言，依舊不是好對付的敵手。」

V輕輕地說著，他的聲音本就不大，這時更像是自言自語般的輕柔，他彷彿很累似的找了個嘴進的牆壁靠著，然後慢慢地滑落到地面上。

「V......你......你的身體.......」尼祿走上前，蹲下來與詩人平視，詩人虛弱地笑了笑。

「你不是知道了？維吉爾有說吧，我看起來是人，卻是魔力的凝聚體，維吉爾這次分給我的魔力，如果省吃儉用的話可以撐過半年吧......但現況並不允許我節省。」

V微笑著，雙眸卻彷彿隨時都要閉起來似的低垂著，幾片皮屑隨著V的笑容從他的臉上飄下，顯得怵目驚心。

「但......他也說有補充魔力的辦法......」尼祿看著V的臉、V的身軀、V的手指末梢......這個人......正在崩毀，就像他早就寫好的遺書一樣，他正在消失、裂解、崩潰，他握著拐杖的右手小指已經少掉一截，而那居然沒有流出血，彷彿是被急速低溫給冰凍然後破壞了一樣。

「確實是有......但是......我不想用。」V似乎有些煩惱的皺起了眉頭，這讓尼祿發了火。

「你是想自殺嗎？你想讓我內疚嗎？」青年咬著牙低吼著，這讓詩人抬起頭，一雙眼快速地眨了眨。

「不......我、我沒想過......抱歉......我只是......」V用右手遮住了嘴，彷彿很痛苦似的咬著下唇。「好，我知道了......我......我無心讓你為難。」他深深地嘆了口氣，沒有幾兩肉的胸口在起伏之間展露出那脆弱的胸骨形狀。「我只是知道甚麼是好吃的東西之後，實在沒辦法嚥下那些東西而已......」

「挑食？你挑食到快死了！你幾歲啊！你看看你的樣子！」尼祿不禁咋舌，他抓起V細瘦的手腕，雖然是實體卻輕的彷彿氣球一般，尼祿在接觸的當下嚇得放輕了力道，就怕一不小心折斷了詩人的手。

「我才兩天大......好吧，算三天。」V彷彿覺得很有趣似的笑了開來，但他無力掙開尼祿的手。「但我沒似乎沒辦法獵捕了......你要幫我嗎？」

「獵捕？沒問題，獵捕甚麼東西？這城市還有甚麼動物可以獵捕嗎？」尼祿不明所以的問著，然後得到一個苦澀的笑容。

「惡魔......新鮮的，半死的但不至於徹底消亡的個體......補充魔力的方法就是.....把牠們由瘴氣和魔力構築起來的肉體吃下去。」

尼祿震驚地看著方才復活就快要死去的詩人，彷彿想從這個人的臉上找出任何開玩笑的跡象，但V只是無奈地看著他。

「吃過姬利葉的料理之後，我實在是沒辦法下嚥那種東西......」當然V也知道還有別的方法，而那個最佳方法就在眼前的人身上，事實上維吉爾根本就是打著要讓自己用那個方法的主意才把他分出來的......惡魔的道德觀真的是非常的糟糕，糟糕透頂，他真該想想某種程度上V也算得上是尼祿的爸爸這件事。

「但、但是你之前並沒有......」尼祿慌張地說著，然後發現自己還失禮的抓著V的手，連忙放了下來。「你之前沒有吃那種東西也沒這樣啊！」

「之前我吸收了Urizen散逸的魔力，雖然魔界樹尚未結實，但已經累積了相當龐大的力量......」V一邊說著一邊垂下了頭，畢竟，那些都是由紅墓鎮的居民們鮮血累積而來的。「但維吉爾現在的狀況也是藉由斯巴達來凝聚肉體的，能給我的不算太多。」

V說到這邊頓了頓，然後對尼祿微笑著：「所以我真的不是要讓你為難的.....那些東西 ......真的很難吃，就跟吞沙子一樣，我試著咬過一口立刻吐出來......真佩服維吉爾當年吃得下去，我確實沒有他的執念......」

「耶？父、維吉爾？」尼祿訝異地望著V，嘴型似乎在V跟F之間稍微猶疑了一下，最後還是選擇了直呼其名。

「你知道他小時候就被抓去魔界了吧？你以為那裏有人類能吃的東西嗎？」V苦笑著，那些景象是維吉爾深層記憶的一環，自然也是他的記憶。

難以想像的景況似乎刺激了尼祿的想像力跟同情心，他張了張嘴，年輕人充滿活力的臉龐黯淡了下來：「對、對不起，我不知道......」

「噓......」V伸出手指，輕輕地抵著尼祿的嘴唇。「那不是我的經驗，你不必向我道歉，只是，關於獵捕的問題......能幫忙嗎？」V歪著頭，彷彿在請尼祿幫忙遞鹽罐過來一樣，嚴格說起來對尼祿而言這難度大概也跟遞鹽罐差不多，問題是，把惡魔......那些東西......吃下去？V？

「我、當、當然沒問題，但，你不是說會吐.....」

「如果我又吐的話，你可以試著塞進我嘴裡。」V苦笑著。「就當作我是不聽話的兩個月嬰兒吧。」

「如果是嬰兒還好咧，我乾脆給你餵奶！」尼祿惡狠狠地說著，但已經沒有方才那樣險惡的氣氛，比其生氣更像是在自我解嘲，但話才說出口，尼祿就瞪大了眼睛，恍然大悟似的拍了一下自己的掌心。「對啊！餵奶！」

「嗯......據我所知，地面應該沒有會產乳的惡魔......那要很高等的構造才......」

「不是！不是餵奶啦！你說要吃下惡魔肉體補充魔力！那，半魔人的血應該也可以吧？」尼祿一邊說著一邊拉下了領口，露出頸子上明顯的血管。

「......」V張了張嘴，難以置信地望著尼祿，他得出了其中一個答案，對V來說最佳的魔力獲取方式之一。「確實是這樣，但.......」

「你把我捅個對穿我都沒死了，一點血才不會要我的命呢，不是嗎？」尼祿興高采烈地侵入了V的領域，將自己整個人塞到他雙腿之間，然後毫不猶豫地將體重過輕的詩人抱到了自己大腿上坐著，歪著頭，大義凜然的獻出血管。

V愣愣地看著他，然後不客氣地笑出聲來。

「笑甚麼啊！我在想辦法救你的命耶！」尼祿脹紅了臉。

「不......只是.......你才說過不想再見到我。」V伸出雙臂，將熾熱的半魔青年抱在懷中，嘴唇湊上他的頸邊。「你討厭我，卻為我獻出魔力和鮮血，我該怎麼回報你才好？」V說著，伸出舌頭舔噬著那明顯的血筋，彷彿在挑著哪邊比較柔軟、容易下口的部位。

「我也沒有.....真的討厭你。」尼祿稍微收緊了手上的力道，讓瘦弱的詩人更貼近自己，V微弱而溼冷的呼吸在他的耳畔迴響，讓他的心臟不受控的狂跳了起來。

「憑甚麼肩膀，甚麼技藝，才能擰成你的心肌？何等可怖的手與腳才能，讓你的心臟開始搏擊？(威廉布雷克，虎)。」V在尼祿的耳邊低喃著詩句，詩人輕柔的聲調以及呼吸讓尼祿為之躁熱了起來，他連忙催促V：

「別念詩了！快咬下去啊！」

然而詩人卻抬起了頭，有些為難似的看著他：

「我咬了，但是，你連點擦傷都沒有。」

呃，好吧，一個瀕死的人類跟強悍的半魔人，確實好像會是這種結果。

「那、怎麼辦？」尼祿的臉更紅了，他把V抱在懷中，總覺得好像哪裡越來越不對勁了，他想讓V下去，但目的還沒達到，眼前的人甚麼都魔力都沒有攝取到，他還在掉屑、化灰。

「我可以......在這裡劃一刀嗎？」V纖細的手指劃過尼祿的頸子，那帶著生命危險的親暱讓尼祿起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，但他依舊點了點頭，反正，只是劃一刀，死不了的。

「潔白的百合會用怡人的愛，不用刺也不用角，來點燃她輝煌的美。(威廉布雷克，百合)」詩人微笑著拿起劍杖，將鋒利的邊緣搭在半魔青年的頸子上。「你真的願意為我這麼做？」

「一言既出駟馬難追。」尼祿抬高了脖子，活脫脫「引頸就戮」這個成語的具現化，腦內卻疑惑著剛剛V吟誦的詩句，是把他比喻成百合嗎？雖然他今天穿的是白大衣啦，但這比喻也太娘了吧？

而在尼祿的胡思亂想中，一個短暫而銳利的疼痛劃過，然後，詩人將那雙蒼白的唇貼在他的頸子上。

「哈......」V吸吮著那創口所奔湧出來的魔力與鮮血，火熱的血彷彿把尼祿的生命力分給了他，讓他冰冷的身軀也為之溫暖起來，當然人血的味道也算不美味，但V無法停止自己的進食，他太餓了，而尼祿的味道是這麼的好。

尼祿則抱著感覺比他的紅皇后還輕的詩人，因為V在他耳邊的喘息與那濕黏的舔噬而燥熱著，這種傷口比起直接拿著刀啊杖啊甚麼的網他胸口比起來根本和搔癢沒兩樣，他雖然感受到自己魔力確實有些流失，但那比變成魔人化出翅膀花的魔力還要少，讓他困擾的是詩人似乎不自覺的與他徹底密著，他那瘦弱的胸膛貼在自己身上，心臟同他一樣激烈的鼓動，那黑色頭髮在他的視野角落晃動，與V逐漸急速的喘息一樣讓人無法忽略。

「V......」他喊著才三天不見就如此脆弱的詩人的名字，而對方以在創口旁的一個輕咬回應，然後再次用舌頭舔過尼祿的皮膚，避免浪費掉任何一滴鮮血，詩人的動作急切卻也溫和，他搭配著輕咬、吸吮和舔拭交互進行，比起單純的吸血更像是在......親吻？

「尼祿......」似乎是終於有了出聲的餘裕，詩人呼喊了他的名字，沙啞而低緩的聲音帶著情慾，他最後用一個長長的舔噬劃過了青年的頸子，拉開了距離好能看著眼前的強大、善良而美麗的靈魂。「想不想用另一種方式餵我？」

V舔著唇邊殘留的鮮血，因為興奮與補充魔力而泛紅的臉已不像剛才那樣蒼白，尼祿的善良和寬大似乎讓他拋棄了甚麼枷鎖，他的表情顯得......十分愉快。

「甚麼方法？」尼祿傻傻地問出口，手指卻不自覺的碰觸著詩人因啜飲鮮血而紅潤的嘴唇，他問了連自己都覺得明知故問的蠢問題，他的老二頂著V的屁股，而V那件不合身的褲子也撐著帳篷，還能是甚麼方法？只是這方法有用嗎？還有......這是V真的想要的嗎？「呃、那個......我希望你知道，我不在乎你多喝點血，但......」

「喔.....尼祿.....請......」V呢喃著，濕潤的雙唇微啟，含住了青年的手指，然後用舌頭推著那敏感的指腹，一下子就結束了那小小的探險。「請停止讓我感到罪惡......因為我正要玷汙一個處男。」

「我、我才不是、處男！」尼祿連忙反駁著，但紅到耳根去的臉似乎不證自明了甚麼，這讓V再次笑了起來，然後，再尼祿開口反駁些甚麼之前，用自己的嘴去堵住他。

TBC

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

[R18][DMC5][DV/NV]完美結局16

 

[color=Red]NeroV肉  
[/color]

 

尼祿的嘴裡有起司牛肉三明治的味道。

V捧著青年的臉，像是甚麼寶貴的事物一樣的細膩親吻著他，吮吻著尼祿較豐滿的下唇，然後用舌頭挑逗、勾引著青澀的男孩。

尼祿的舌頭怯生生地回應著V的動作，在詩人柔軟的舌頭湊上來時與之相迎，他們都有些生澀的張著嘴，比起技術，更多的是感情的投入，好幾次V將他的舌頭勾入他嘴裡，讓尼祿有自己的舌頭要被吃掉的錯覺，而只要他稍微往後挪開一點空間想要呼吸，詩人就會勾起一個微笑讓開一些，然後用那在他嘴裡肆虐的舌尖輕舔著尼祿的下唇，接著在對方確實呼吸了一口氣之後再次迎上。

 

他們接吻，不斷的接吻，除此之外V的手探入了尼祿的毛衣下方，往上撫摸、探尋著那堅韌的肉體，尼祿有樣學樣，所面臨的障礙顯然比V還要少，他的手不需要跨過任何阻礙，詩人除了尼祿當初為他披上的外套之外，沒有穿其他的上衣。

「你......一直穿著這件？」尼祿稍微拉開了一些距離，好讓自己方便把V的衣服脫下來，同時帶著濃重慾望與喘息吐出疑問。

「是的......我喜歡你的味道.......這讓我感覺......被保護著。」詩人對他的男孩微笑，那本來乾燥龜裂的皮膚居然明顯的好轉了起來，雖然看起來還有些乾燥，卻沒了隨時要崩毀的感覺，那件破爛外套(雖然很大一部分應該是V自己弄破的)因為尼祿的拉扯而落到了V的肩膀之下，那笑容看起來像是沉醉在某種幸福之中。

「所以......別拉壞了，它已經夠慘了，而我還想穿呢。」V將雙手抽出衣袖外，爬滿了紋身的細瘦身驅徹底展現在青年的眼前，然後也協助尼祿脫下大衣和上衣。

「我實在太爭氣了，第一次就是野戰，姬利葉會為我驕傲的。」尼祿混雜著無奈的自我嘲諷，甚至沒注意到不小心承認了自己是個處男。

「喔......尼祿.......」詩人笑了起來，黑色的頭髮隨著他的笑容輕舞，示意青年為他躺下，然後再次俯首親吻了他。「如果她知道還是對方主動為你做完所有事情，她會更驕傲的。」

兩人拿著兼具姐姐與母親身分的女性說笑，熱情卻不見稍減，詩人用嘴唇與雙手膜拜著青年完美的身軀，而確實毫無經驗的尼祿因為V的動作而喘息著，他的下體因為這些挑逗與愛撫在褲子裡頭繃得難受，他喊著詩人的名字，渴望著他給予更直接的快感與刺激。

「V。」輕輕一個發音，一個字母，從尼祿的口中吐出卻讓V感到充盈而溫暖，詩人望著青年濕潤的雙眼，伸手解下他的拉鍊，從褲子和內褲的束縛下解放那火熱的陽具，粗大的肉莖卻是著堪稱可愛的粉色，在稀疏的銀白色恥毛中挺立。

「你看起來......很棒。」以V平時的表現而言，這形容詞堪稱拙劣了，但顯然詩人打算把他的嘴用在吟詠詩句之外的用途，他將自己垂落的黑髮勾到耳後，雙唇輕輕地包圍著那粉色肉莖的頂部。

「V......」尼祿用手肘撐著自己，他想要阻止V如此徹底地的......服侍，但隨之而來的感覺卻讓他忘乎所以，V的嘴包裹住了他的老二，然後緩緩地往下吞入，他用舌頭細膩又強橫的頂著龜頭下方的繫帶，根本沒有受過這種待遇的尼祿激烈的喘息著，覺得自己隨時都會射在詩人的嘴裡，那根本是一種褻瀆，但V......V的嘴，從他的角度可以看到V近乎虔誠的低著頭，用嘴唇包裹、吞吐著他的性器，那溫暖而滑膩的觸感逼得他要發瘋，他想挺腰，想揪著V的頭髮逼他含得更深，他想要到他的深處，讓那漂亮的嘴塞滿他的老二，而不是威廉布雷克的詩句。他想要......「V！」

尼祿用著超乎必要的音量喊著對方的名字，這讓V訝異地抬起頭望著他，從尼祿的角度看過去根本更加要命，詩人握著他的老二，卻用著近乎純潔的眼神看他。

「我讓你不舒服了？」V近乎是馬上開始自我懷疑，尼祿用力搖了搖頭，將裸著上身的詩人抱了起來，雖然已沒有那持續崩落的粉塵，但詩人仍舊輕的要命，彷彿薄薄的皮膚下沒有肌肉，只有骨頭。他再次親吻著V，從他的嘴裡嚐到一種......哇喔，腥味。

「我也想要為你服務啊。」尼祿脹紅了臉，有些粗暴地拉下詩人那不知道是哪邊翻來的牛仔褲，他這才知道那隱含著魔力的紋身僅到腰間為止，胯部白皙的皮膚被黑色的恥毛和深紅色的陽具襯托下的更加白皙。

「尼祿。」V近乎是笑著吐出對方的名字，尼祿則將對方放倒在自己的白色大衣上，那深色的紋身因此而更加顯眼，閃耀著神祕的美麗，而最讓尼祿開心的是，V的皮膚已經沒有乾裂的感覺了。

「我做不好你再告訴我。」尼祿用著可以說是視死如歸的氣勢把自己埋在詩人細瘦的雙腿間，一口氣將V的陽具吞入了一半，引來對方的驚喘，他試著學習V為他口交的方法，用舌頭頂弄著下方，然後吞吐著，再帶點吸吮以及......剛剛他想對V做，但是硬是採了剎車的事情，他學著自己印象中看過的色情片，盡可能地讓頸子與口腔保持直線，然後徹底的，將V的老二吞了進去。

「老天......尼錄！」V幾乎是哭喊了出來，這個、他記憶中當然有過，但這是他第一次真正感受到，這個肉體的感覺和反饋與記憶宮殿中塵封的經驗完全不同，更別說尼祿不知哪裡學來的深喉也太過敬業，他用喉嚨底部的肌肉包圍著V的陽具，忍著嘔吐反射的肌肉運動反而給了他更多刺激，這太徹底了、太多了，V推著尼祿的肩膀希望他退開，但即使從瀕死狀態脫離，詩人的力量仍如同給年輕獵人搔癢般無力。「尼祿......拜託......太多了......！」再次取得身體不過三天的青年近乎啜泣的叫喊著，而尼祿也似乎到了極限，抬起頭將V的陰莖吐了出來，詩人哽咽的叫喊著，一股精液隨之射到了尼祿臉上。

「哈、哈、哈......」第一次從肉體上真切的嚐到性的快感似乎，似乎讓V有點招架不住，他喘著氣，墨綠色的雙眼泛著淚光，顯得脆弱又無助。尼祿伸手將臉上的精液刮了下來，詩人失去餘裕的感覺顯然讓尼祿深為雄性的競爭欲得到了滿足，問題是接下來......

尼祿吞了吞口水，望著曲著雙腿躺在他深下的詩人，他知道男人和男人之間該怎麼幹，只是......尼祿一邊想著，一邊將詩人細瘦的右腿抬到肩膀上，他將沾著精液的手指頂上了那窄小熾熱的洞口，然後將右手中指推了進去。

「這樣可以嗎？」尼祿緊張地問著，而取笑對方是處男，但事實上，這具肉體連手淫的經驗都沒有的詩人調整著呼吸，點了點頭示意對方繼續，用力敞開身軀，讓青年的手指深入。

尼錄輔才再生沒多久的右手並不像左手那樣充滿槍繭，但也絕對稱不上光滑，骨節粗大的手指笨拙的在詩人的後穴中抽插，那太乾澀了以至於痛苦甚至多過快感，果然甚麼都沒準備還是太無謀了嗎？

「天啊，V，你很痛吧？」這甚至不是疑問句而是肯定句，尼祿將手指抽了出來，同時伴隨著V的驚喘以及否定，他搖著頭要尼祿繼續，但尼祿並不想弄痛V，第一次就野戰已經夠特殊了，並不需要疼痛作為回憶的一部分。

「你停下來我就放影貓咬你！」V咬著下唇，一雙綠盈盈的眼睛瞪著青年，尼祿有些不知所措，然後，像是上帝旨意般的，看到了跟自己的上衣一起被扔在地上的備用機械手─甜蜜折磨。

上天作證，這隻本來只是他帶來想給自己捏捏肩膀用的。

「好，那我們稍微感謝一下妮可讓我免於被咬。」尼祿這笑話實在稍微有點自暴自棄的部分了，他們兩人居然在上床的過程中一直提到別的女人，這是一般情侶應該吵架吵死了吧？但確實─上天保佑妮可，當尼祿把右手隱去，裝上觸感柔軟特化，還附多段震動功能及精油的義手時，連V都笑了出來。

「好的，謝謝妮可。」

接著笑得像是個傻子的尼祿，將義手的精油開關打開，然後先用最輕的震動功能，將食指送了進去。

精油的潤滑效果顯然讓V舒適了許多，至於那個震動......則有點詭異，他無法形容那個感覺，但還可以接受，而V的表情和態度不用開口也讓尼祿知道他可以繼續了，於是他將震動往上再調一檔，手指在窄穴中抽插著，不能感受到溫度是義手最大的缺點，但尼祿能看到那窄小的入口是怎樣包裹著他的義手的，大概是薰衣草精油吧？尼祿毫不猶豫地將它用到了V的身體裡，油膩濕滑的穴道在帶著震動的抽插中發出咕啾作響的聲音，詩人為了這樣的聲效而羞紅了臉，尼祿也不惶多讓的臉紅到耳根去。

在加到第三根手指，震動調到第三檔的時候，V的呼吸已經近乎啜泣了，他抓著尼祿的大衣，每一次呼吸都帶著呻吟和哽咽，本來射過一次的陰莖在義手的抽插下在次挺立了起來，貼在詩人腹部的黑色恥毛上滴著水，而自己的老二硬到快痛死了。

「我要進去了，V。」尼祿將手指抽出來，一五一十的報告，而覺得自己哭得像個小女孩似的詩人用著多餘的次數拼命點頭，彷彿這樣就可以隱瞞自己掉眼淚的事實。尼祿的胸口簡直要被欲望和幸福一起脹滿，是多麼的可愛啊，他的愛人。

年輕的惡魔獵人似乎完全沒發現他們之間跳過了一兩個重要步驟，直接把對方放在了那個懸缺了24年的位置上，而當他挺著腰將老二推進那窄小的俑道時，詩人伸長了手討要他的擁抱，他們幾乎是完全貼著對方的狀況下，將尼祿的陰莖徹底的埋進V的身體裡。

這樣的距離並不利於活賽運動的進行，但卻完全難不倒正值盛年的惡魔獵人，他抱著纖細瘦弱的詩人，挺動胯部又快又急的抽插著，詩人將雙腿扣在青年精壯的腰間，方便青年在他的體內搗弄，他不斷的變換語調喊著尼祿的名字，因為青年一兩個特別粗暴的動作而拔高音量，他的手指不論在怎麼用力都沒法在斯巴達的血脈身上留下爪痕，這讓他更加肆無忌憚的抓著尼祿寬闊的背。

當男孩開始無法滿足於這樣的體位時，他要求詩人翻過去跪著，而被尼祿打樁似的抽插了好一陣子的V點了點頭，懺抖的雙腿跪在地上，羞恥的翹高了臀部，已經被操得紅腫的菊穴這次迎來的是一下、一下，抽出到極限再頂進來的衝刺，尼祿的大腿在他沒多少肉的臀部上拍擊著清脆的聲響，詩人將自己的頭顱埋在雙臂中呻吟，而他唯一能吐出的詩句就是那個簡單的單字。

「尼祿、尼祿......」

他們的第一次，各種意義上的第一次，在斷垣殘瓦的城市廢墟中、在汙濁的空氣和昏黃的太陽中、在魔物與人類的屍體殘渣中，毫無顧忌地持續著。

而在尼祿貼著V，將他熾熱的，滿溢著魔力的精液射入他體內時，V恍惚中覺得，彷彿有太陽在他的肚腹裡頭燃燒。

TBC

感覺油門有點卡.....


	17. Chapter 17

[R18][DMC5][DVD/NV]完美結局17

 

**這次是雙子的回合，互攻注意。**

 

 

 

 

血的味道。

維吉爾的嘴裡全都是血的味道，因為他剛剛發狠咬了但丁的舌頭，被咬的人沒有退縮，他在維吉爾的嘴裡笑了，勾過他的舌頭也咬了下去。

他們的味道如出一轍。

維吉爾的手被三節棍束縛著圈住但丁的脖子，他的雙腿被弟弟大大的打開，壓在地上操幹，但丁只解開了褲拉鍊，而維吉爾的褲子則是左腳的部份被褪下，掛在他的右小腿上，靴子仍好好的穿在腳上，畢竟他們的所在地可是完全不適合做愛。

雖然，大概，如果被同時間剛脫離了24年處男歷的斯巴達末裔看到他們的樣子，絕對不會稱之為做愛，反而會極度震驚於自己叔叔的下流，再次為了拯救不怎麼熟的親父而踹叔叔一腳，但還好他沒看到。

畢竟眼前這看起來極度像是強暴的一幕，事實上，只是情趣罷了。

「但丁……」維吉爾沙啞的嗓子吐出兄弟的名字，那個就算他切裂了自己的人性、記憶，也依舊執著的名字之後，而被呼喊的男人將嘴唇下移到維吉爾的頸部吸吮舔吻著，他嘗到沙土嘗到汗水嘗到維吉爾，他的牙齒只要用點力就能咬破兄長的喉嚨，但是他沒有這麼做。

他只是更強硬的壓著對方，一下下用力的抽插著，而那又緊又窄的穴牢牢吸著他，像是想要逼他提早繳械一樣。

而被壓制的那方仰起了頭，像是一種獻祭，他手上的三節棍隨著猛烈的抽插哐噹作響，在施暴者的背上敲擊著，明明只要用那東西用力一勒就能讓但丁暫時斷氣，但維吉爾卻一點想要這麼做的意思都沒有。

因為他有兩三樣工作要做。

「嘖。」但丁突然嘖了一聲，鬆開壓制維吉爾的右手，從腰間抽出白象牙朝身後開了三槍，一隻不會讀空氣的惡魔意圖接近糾纏中的兩人，結局當然是灰飛煙滅。

「哈。」維吉爾咧開嘴笑了下，左腳勾上弟弟的大腿，在分裂再生後產生變化而出現的魔人尾巴從但丁大衣後方鑽了進去，沿著但丁的腰窩往下鑽。

「新花樣，啊？」但丁沒有阻止那帶著鱗片的魔人之尾，任那銳利粗糙的尾巴鑽入他乾澀的後穴，用傷口與血液潤滑，同時維吉爾的身體也因此縮緊，尾巴傳來的觸感宛如電流一樣鑽進他脊椎，年長的雙子差點因為自己的惡作劇繳械。

「這很……特殊。」維吉爾的喉嚨深處傳來低啞的呻吟，後穴被銳利的尾巴抽插的但丁配合著維吉爾的動作插他，血從但丁的臀部往下滑到他們交合的位置，與精液混在一起被但丁的動作打出血泡，他們發出宛如野獸般的低鳴，抽插的一下比一下重，一下比一下快，維吉爾的尾巴幾乎要捅穿但丁的肚子，而但丁隨著那韻律和疼痛操他哥哥，右手強橫的擼著維吉爾被他擦破表皮卻還滴著前液硬的要命的老二。

精液與血，愛與死。

最終他還是勒住了但丁的喉嚨，就在他的弟弟咬著他喉嚨，把精液射進他身體裡的同時。

－

「嘿，維吉爾，你接下來有什麼打算？」半魔靠在被斬下的魔界樹斷木上說著，他們來魔界的目的已經完成了，他們花了三天掃蕩被魔界樹的龐大魔力吸引來的惡魔，接下來維吉爾直接把魔界樹貼近地面的樹幹切成了三十二段，穿破次元的大樹就這樣從不知道多高的地方垮了下來，在落地的時候引發了小小的局部地震。  
然後他們看著沐浴在血水跟汗水裡頭的對方，咬上對方的嘴巴打了一砲，真是，要命的累，也要命的爽。

「什麼打算？」維吉爾背對著但丁，將剛剛被褪下一條腿的褲子穿好，那雙漂亮的長腿跨進褲子裡的動作優雅的要命，根本不像屁股裡頭還含著精液的樣子，他知道他老哥就算面對千軍萬馬也會堅持著他的優雅風範，夾緊他漂亮的屁股揮出次元刀。

這種聯想讓但丁才剛穿好的褲子又有點緊了。

「回家嗎？」但丁望著維吉爾的背影，有點想要叫他轉過身來，雖然他哥哥的屁股很棒腿很長，但是這時候他希望他轉過身來看著他，對他說話，而不是背對著他不發一語。

果不其然，維吉爾沒有說話，他動作停也沒停的穿好褲子，整理衣服，彷彿沒有聽到但丁說的話，但丁壓著性子說服自己來日方長，反正他已經決定了，這次他死活都會跟著他哥，他曾經被拒絕，看著他落下魔界，也曾經親手殺掉維吉爾，甚至還有要再殺他一次的心理準備，但是.....

「哪個家？」維吉爾淡淡的聲音敲醒了但丁有些低迷的思緒，維吉爾轉過身來看著他，那張看起來比他年輕的臉上沒有任何表情。

但丁的思緒轉了幾下，三天來的並肩戰鬥他們無比有默契，不用言語也能知道對方的下一步，完美的掩護對方的死角，看顧對方的背後，但現在，但丁又開始覺得無法解讀他的哥哥了。

不，不是壞的那一種......某種程度來說，是好的方向，因為如果是過去的維吉爾根本不會這麼問，此時的維吉爾混進了某種東西，或說，有某種一直被他壓抑的東西逐漸在萌芽了。

「這個嘛......看你喜歡哪一種？你兒子在福圖那有間大房子，不過兼做孤兒院，所以有一堆小鬼，當然可能還會有你留下的那一半；或是我的事務所、以及......我們的老家？」但丁稍微換了下姿勢，咧嘴笑著望向自己的兄長。

然後，但丁覺得自己可能是殺得太久、太累、眼睛太花了。

他似乎看到維吉爾在微笑。

啊，其實這幾天，他都好像都有笑的，大概比過去四十年總合起來看到維吉爾笑的次數還多。

「我想回去老家。」維吉爾開口，然後抿上了嘴巴。

但丁抬頭看著他，腦袋裡頭不合時宜(或者說非常合時宜的)冒出那首經典的鄉村民謠，他突然意識到他們正在進行但丁夢寐以求的正常家庭對話，而不是動刀動槍或動老二，他突然發現他好像應該給老哥一個比較像正常兄弟的擁抱，就算那可能會招來一輪幻影劍或一把YAMATO。

然後他就做了。

行雲流水，一氣呵成，他彎曲膝蓋展開雙臂，像是很小很小的時候奔向他孤僻老哥那樣的向前撲去。

沒有幻影劍，也沒有當胸一刺，雖然也沒有立刻得到一個擁抱。

「好，我們回去。」但丁用力抱緊了維吉爾，洋溢著笑意的聲音在他耳邊吐露著。

「......首先，我們得找到適當的地點切個開口。」似乎不知道該怎麼回應但丁過度的熱情，維吉爾皺起了眉頭。

然後但丁大笑了起來，用他可能是這十幾年來最開心的方式。

TBC 有點突然間突入的兄弟篇，預定會補齊多一點的哥哥角度。


	18. Chapter 18

[R18][DMC5][DVD/NV]完美結局18

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235631/chapters/43145189 (AO3)

聽說男人處理事情的方法是先幹一炮再說，問題是幹完一炮之後問題還是在。  
回到NV的場合

 

=======

 

這不是個什麼適合做愛跟休息的地方，但是他們還是做了，還做了兩次。

高潮讓V短暫失神了一陣子，尼祿一開始還有點擔心，但看他至少已經恢復成人類該有的樣子，而不是恐怖片裡頭掉渣的活屍，還是讓他安心了不少。

恢復過來之後V說了要穿衣服，說得精確點，其實他只有穿褲子和外套，這就是他現在坐在牆角看著V背對他穿褲子的原因。

那雙筆直而細瘦的腿連一般人最有肉的地方都有些瘦弱，而剛剛那個接受他的地方現在是一片通紅，在他蒼白的皮膚上顯得特別惹眼，至於剛剛射進去的東西，好像…真的是被吸收似的，一點都沒有露出來。

想到這邊尼祿的臉又紅了起來，如果他知道同一時間的但丁也在魔界以同樣的角度看維吉爾的話，想必不只是臉紅，甚至會原地爆炸吧。

只是跟維吉爾不同的是，V身上只有一條褲子跟尼祿的藍色外套，他真的把那件已經快被撕爛的外套穿回身上，後面那條長長的口子已經讓這件衣服失去身為外套的作用，但V似乎毫不在意。

穿完衣服之後他回頭看著尼祿，想要說什麼卻又張了張嘴沒說，尼祿這才想到橫亙於他們之間的問題其實並沒有解決。

他是來找他的，是來原諒他的，但這時卻不知道該怎麼開口了。

V似乎也不知該怎麼辦才好，但又不可能轉身就走，於是他走到尼祿面前跪坐了下來，低著頭像聆聽宣判的犯人般靜默。

但身兼被害者、檢察官以及法官的尼祿卻更慌張了，他來的時候是想說什麼來著？要他別用「對不起」來道謝？突然就這樣講會不會很突兀啊？

「呃，那個，你看起來好多了？」最終尼祿選擇了基本上跟「今天天氣真好」沒兩樣的開場白，V也終於抬起了頭。

「是的，你的……魔力跟我系出同源，補充的效率特別高。」V淡淡的說著，而這句話所以這昭示的意義讓尼祿又坐立不安了起來，關於V真正的身份，基本上是他半個爸爸這件事情。

「所以……我們這算是亂倫了？」前教團純粹培養的魔劍士終究還是把這句話說出口了，作為一個親近的女性只有聖女一般的姬利葉以及跟男人沒兩樣的妮可的尼祿，雖然有張好看的皮相卻沒有什麼異性交往經驗。除了因為他是克雷多重點培養的魔劍士之外，也跟他和姬利葉的親密有關，很多人都以為他跟姬利葉是一對，但是事實姬利葉是發了守貞誓言的聖女，即使教團灰飛煙滅，她也沒有打破誓言的打算。

而這樣的他，破處的對象身兼男性、父親(的人性那一面)，還是捅了他一刀的人，還是野戰，尼祿覺得自己好像一下子飛越了好幾條人類的底限。

「我……大概不會這麼去定義。」V這麼說著，事實上第一個冒出這個想法的並不是尼祿，而是維吉爾和V，當維吉爾知道尼祿就是他兒子的時候，他心中隱而不顯的傾慕與愛戀瞬間轉為愧疚和痛苦，才造成維吉爾頭痛到必需棄戰的狀況，但他的痛苦不應該變成尼祿的掙扎，就算是強詞奪理也好，他不希望尼祿背負這些額外的罪惡感。

「我算是維吉爾的魔力聚合物，雖然有他的記憶和部份人格，但嚴格來說並不具備生理上的血源關係，而且也正如你看到的，我和他在外表上並不相同，我們並非據有同一肉體的存在。」

「至於記憶的部份……我……必需代替他向你道歉，他完全不知道你是他兒子，事實上，他以為你是但丁的兒子，所以就感情和記憶來說，我也不對你具有任何父子之情，所以也不涉及情感上的亂倫才是。」

尼祿瞪大了眼睛望著V，後者似乎對於自己的話語能否打消尼祿的亂倫疑慮也有點沒有自信，畢竟跟侄子也算亂倫啦……但總比父子好……吧？

沒想到尼祿突然間爆笑了起來，這讓V訝異的眨了眨眼，完全不知道自己到底說了什麼才戳到尼祿的笑穴，但尼祿笑得是如此快樂，這讓V也不由得微笑了起來，他希望尼祿快樂，希望尼祿笑，希望尼祿幸福。

「我的老天爺啊……我以為你是但丁的兒子，你也以為我是但丁的兒子，結果他連個蛋也沒生過！」尼祿好不容易能說出一句完整的話，V這才想起來尼祿確實也曾經這麼對他說過，於是V也低著頭悶笑了起來，一時間兩人為了但丁的風評被害笑的東倒西歪。

然後，正當V笑得快喘不過氣來時，一隻手扣住了他的頸子，在他疑惑的抬起頭的同時，青年火熱的唇貼了上來。

V眨著眼，眼前是尼祿銀色的睫毛和飛紅的臉頰，他閉上眼任青年將自己拉進懷中，他熱得像是一顆太陽，親吻甜得像是糖霜，他伸手想要抱住尼祿的肩膀，卻又怯懦的只抓住了他的袖子，V還不知道自己是否有資格去擁抱他，愛他，他甚至無法將剛剛的性交認為是「做愛」，也許尼祿只是想要救他，只是無法忍受一個人在他眼前消逝而已，即使這個人沒多久前才捅他個透心涼。

但他卻想要愛，渴望愛，所以他誘惑這個男孩，即使是的，無論他用怎樣的花言巧語掩蓋，他們確實都算是亂倫，而他甚至是個背叛者、欺瞞者、負罪者，他並不擁有被愛的資格，而這讓他更想要這一切。

於是他讓自己縮在尼祿的懷抱中，汲取他的溫暖，無論尼祿這個吻到底代表著什麼……V都想騙自己，他是因為愛自己才吻的，而非一時意亂情迷。

良久，尼祿才稍稍的讓自己和V的嘴唇拉開距離，他注意到V整個人縮進了自己懷裡，手卻抓著他的衣服而非摟著他的腰，他蒼白的臉頰泛紅，看著他的眼神有幾分迷茫又有幾分哀傷，他索性把詩人圈在懷裡說著：

「說真的，我不知道該怎麼辦比較好。」

尼祿悶悶的說著。

「我還在生氣，但是……又沒這麼生氣。」

V輕輕的「嗯」了一聲，默默的聽著尼祿說話。

「我想原諒你，又覺得不能就這樣原諒你。」尼祿把下巴靠在V的頭頂上，右手順勢摸著他的頭髮，他覺得自己好像抱著孤兒院裡頭的孩子，但那群孩子可沒有一米八的身高，也沒有能把自己縮成個球的技能。

又是輕輕的應了一聲，詩人顯然並不認為這是個需要長篇大論引用詩句的時刻，他甚至沒有點頭，只是像個孩子似的把自己縮在尼祿懷中，而其實，他才應該是那個在兩人中算是爸爸的那個。

有什麼關係，他才(又一次)出生三天。

「如果我不原諒你，你要怎麼做？」尼祿問著，他仍摟著V的腰，手指玩著他的頭髮，聽起來不太認真，但V仍是回答了：

「在這裡殺惡魔，直到我消失的那一天，我會盡可能活久一點，只是惡魔真的非常難吃，我會盡量的，畢竟，這並不是個能夠簡單完成的工作，我得讓自己長命一些。如果真的讓我做到了，那就去下一個、下下一個地方，直到我沒有了為止。」

V淡淡的回答，像是在報告某種枯燥乏味無聊至極的行程表，尼祿不由得收緊V腰間的手然後又放開，整個動作也不過才不到0.1秒。

「消失……是怎樣的消失？」尼祿問了。

「我不知道……大概……有點像是惡魔們被殺死之後變成塵土那樣吧？只是更慢些，很慢，呼吸會很痛，四肢很重，就像血管裡頭流的是沙子而不是血，裡面和外面一起崩毀，我甚至沒有隨歲月腐朽的權力。」V稍微動了下，他伸出了自己的手掌，如今上頭並沒有裂紋。

「我在夜來後聚起，還將隨夜同去 。」尼祿喃喃著才聽過的詩句，這惹得V一陣輕笑。  
「你記起來了。」

「畢竟……這詩很美，也……很像你。」

「我的榮幸。」V彎起了嘴角。

「那……如果我原諒你呢？」尼祿繼續說，聽起來像是哄孩子睡覺似的語氣。

「還是在這裡殺惡魔，直到殺光他們為止，因為我必需這麼做，但我不用逼自己吃那些東西，我可以在累的時候去找你們吃好東西。」V彷彿在笑，從他瘦骨嶙峋的背可以感受到肺部的鳴動。「我想念姬利葉的燉湯，還有她做的香料烤雞，她喜歡我，我去拜訪她一定會很高興，也許我可以吃掉半隻雞。」

「厚臉皮。」尼祿笑著，用力揉了下V的頭髮。

「然後我會跟她說不用為我準備房間，我想跟你睡一間聊聊天，然後我會在夜深人靜的時候褪下你的褲子，用嘴把你叫醒。」V低語著，像是在吟詠著什麼美麗的詩句，而話語中描述的景象讓尼祿不禁調整了一下坐姿，他懷中的V當然清楚的感覺到了。

「我會一邊吸你一邊用手指打開我自己，然後自己騎到你身上去，被我吵醒的你會有點生氣，尤其是你本該吃到的雞腿被姬利葉夾到我碗裡。」

「我才沒這麼小氣！」尼祿一方面慾望高漲又一方面覺得好笑，可V還沒講完，他繼續說下去。

「你會想要懲罰我，讓我取悅我自己，我會努力在你的老二上跳舞，想讓你用力操我，但你硬是忍著讓我自己來，因為你不想讓我太容易得到甜頭。」

詩人用著如同絲綢滑順的聲音說著，因為兩人姿勢的關係，V一字一句都物理意義上的搔在尼祿心口，當然也讓他年輕有活力的小兄弟跟褲襠做了些活動空間的爭取。

「我覺得你試圖替原諒你的選項上加分。」尼祿盯著V頭頂的髮旋故作鎮定的說著，然而自己臉上的熱度已經高到就算不照鏡子都知道自己臉紅了。

「當然，我……希望被擁抱、被保護、被愛……但我孤身一人，生存是我唯一的選擇。」V將自己的重量完全倚在尼祿身上，他閉上眼睛享受他的撫觸和氣味，這樣即使這男孩最終決定不要他，他也能擁有一些只屬於他的東西。「但你……你讓我多了一些可以選擇的東西，我想要爭取這個……我想要……你。」

「……」尼祿張了張嘴，卻不知道該說什麼，詩人的愛語不是單純的愛，包含著生存，包含著犧牲與選擇，而一想到這些思緒的根源是他那驚鴻一瞥，看起來高傲無比的父親內心的角落，某種奇特的痛楚和扭曲的快意卻又襲上心頭。

「我的綢衣與紅裝，我的微笑與慵懶，都被愛情驅散。」V抬起頭，望著尼祿的側臉微笑。「是的，我希望你原諒我，即使我不值得原諒，我會努力的為這邊增添砝碼，只要你願意給我機會。」

「你……是不是突然又變得太積極了點啊？」尼祿嘟囔著，V著帶著奇妙溫度差的告白讓他活像洗三溫暖一樣上上下下的。

「我怕我的風兒猛烈，會毀了所有美而真的花朵。」V笑著，然後再次低下了頭。「當時你毫不猶豫的趕我走，我無從施力，我……我是真的以為你不想再見到我的，但是現在你抱著我，沒有推開我，我想我還是有機會的？」

「操你的機會……」尼祿用左手摀住了自己的熱的要命的臉，覺得自己真是個又善良又沒原則的倒楣鬼。「你他馬的有全世界的機會。」

尼祿說著，然後抓起藍玫瑰，給了不識相的惡魔一槍。

TBC 應該下章就可以完結了…餓…


	19. Chapter 19

[R18][DMC5][DVD/NV]完美結局19(完)

 

當妮可看到尼祿他們時，他的第一個反應是問「有沒有什麼好素材？」第二個反應才是：「呦，歡迎回來，小王子的玫瑰。」

「妮可。」尼祿翻了翻白眼，拉高了音調喊著工程師的名字，工程師根本連理都不想理他，直接拿著惡魔的碎片到工作檯玩去了。

而博覽群書的V當然馬上領會了妮可的意思，低著頭微微笑著；而尼祿看著偷笑的V，有些不好意思的搔了搔臉頰。

進到車廂裡之後，V將影貓和格里芬放了出來，聒噪的魔鳥立刻大聲叫喊了起來。

「哇噢！這車子還是一樣又小又亂又臭啊！你真的該少抽點煙，女人，那種東西連惡魔都不想朝自己的肺裡塞！」

「少囉嗦小雞！再亂叫我就餵你吃尼古丁水！」妮可把惡魔碎片固定在工作檯上，頭抬也不抬的回嗆，影貓百無聊賴的在V的腳邊趴下，而V翻出了詩集……慢著，那不是他經常站的那個位置。

「南希把這本書給你了。」V撫著詩集的封面，聲音低得像是喃喃自語，他將書翻開，看到了裡頭的字。「你發現了我留下的小機關。」

「這個嘛，比起教團某個神經病科學家搞的各種機關，這個算是友善的小花樣。」尼祿搔了搔頭，似乎有種窺看人日記又被抓包的感覺，雖然這是V指定要人交給他的……遺書。

只見V緩緩的翻過書頁，呢喃著像是說給尼祿聽又像是自言自語的話語。

「當我寫這封信的時候，其實我是認為自己有可能活超過一個月的。」他的手指劃過光滑的紙面，望向尼祿。「你看了這個之後決定來找我？」

「這個嘛……誰叫你寫得可憐兮兮的。」尼祿把其實他們是先決定來找V才看遺書的事情隱藏起來。

「謝謝你，尼祿。」V微笑這，這讓尼祿想起他的父親在第一次見面時，也是跟他這麼說。

「……你覺得但丁他們會回來嗎？」思及此處，尼祿開口詢問了更懂魔界的V，而V似乎不是很確定。

「我……想應該是會的，只是沒辦法確定……多久，或是哪裡。」V闔上書，手指輕輕的在自己的唇上摩擦著，尼祿注意到他那缺了一截的小指並沒有長回來。「YAMATO有切開次元的力量，但我不認為維吉爾會隨意地在父親的結界上開洞，而且切開結界其實要相當龐大的魔力，還有適當的地點和籌備完整的魔法陣，其實……選擇紅墓鎮也是因為……這裡是結界的弱點之一，才能在此種下魔界樹。」

提到紅墓鎮，V那種深植內心的愧疚感又回來了，但他還是繼續解說著。

「次元的接點是薄弱的、浮動的，所以直接在人間的次元薄弱處舉行儀式，對帶出特定的人是沒有用處的，因為當次元縫合後，接點就會斷開，也就是說，即使同樣在紅墓鎮或福圖那島舉行儀式「開門」」，魔界的接點也不會在相同的地方……呃，尼祿，你在聽嗎？」

「喔，有，我只是在想難怪島上動不動就有怪東西鑽出來……」尼祿抓了抓短短的銀髮，沒有費心掩飾對於自己兩個血親返程日期未定的遺憾，V望著尼祿微笑。

「正因為有你，我……他們才能像這樣坐上沒有回程的飛機。」他低下頭，將自己的額頭靠在尼祿的頭上，黑髮與銀絲交錯在一起。「而我們有我們該做的事情。」

「是啊，你說的是。」V的貼近讓尼祿又紅了臉，他可真的是傾注了全力在「原諒我」這件事情上加砝碼，那自己應該也可以……占點便宜吧？

尼祿一邊想著，一邊將下巴抬了起來，湊上V豐滿的雙唇。

然後他們就聽到一個超刻意的乾嘔聲。

「拜託，這是我的車，你們去外頭開房間好嗎？」妮可用右手遮著眼睛，左手則不斷做出趕蒼蠅的動作，對此，尼祿的反應是豎起他再生沒多久的右手中指，以及一聲「操你」。

「不行。」然後，V的拐杖伸了出來，將尼祿的右手拉下。「我會吃醋。」

而對V這句話的回應，是妮可和格里芬迴盪車內震破耳膜的笑聲，還有尼祿瞬間紅到耳根的臉。

尼祿發誓V在偷笑，而他該死的對此一點辦法也沒有。

接著他們花了兩個星期密集掃蕩紅墓鎮，在各種奇怪或不奇怪的地方做愛。

大部分的狀況下他們會找個還算乾淨的房子窩著，然後好好地做一次，他們第二次做的時候尼祿花了很長的時間親吻V身上的每個角落，知道他身上除了右手小指尾端的缺損之外，在黑色紋身的下方還有一些無法補回的傷痕，那些甚至不像傷疤，而是像孩童在黏土上用手指戳了個凹陷的感覺，尼祿問V那些傷口能不能補回來，而就算是V也不清楚。

偶爾他們會突然在本來是公園、遊樂園或是劇場之類的地方冒出慾望，V在電影院很好的示範了他的嘴除了能直接給尼祿升天的口活之外，還能用說的說到他慾火高漲。

尼祿抱怨著V已經不是試圖要讓尼祿原諒他了，而是賄絡，赤裸裸的賄絡，各種意義上的赤裸。

而V卻只是笑著告訴他，他父親對慾望這種東西也棄如敝屣，所以除了權力慾之外幾乎都扔給他了。

尼祿打從心底懷疑這句話的真實性，因為三個禮拜前他可沒這麼......飢渴。

後來尼祿發現，V似乎是繞著彎在告訴自己，維吉爾是怎樣的人，或者，至少他表現出來的是怎樣的模樣。

漸漸的那個只有驚鴻一瞥，與但丁有著八分相似的男人，似乎在V的形容下變得更加豐滿，而不再只是那個將V扔給他之後就拋下他離去的身影。

高傲、冷漠、孤僻、禁慾、工於心計、以斯巴達的血統為傲、對力量充滿執著，一張嘴硬度比金剛石還高......而這樣的人，被他隱藏、壓抑起來的人性綜合體，卻是V這樣的人。

兩個星期之後已經沒有甚麼大型的魔物了，能夠清除的樹根也被清除了，只剩下少數還躲藏在角落的惡魔，接下來的掃蕩又更慢，他們常常走了一整天只能砍到一兩隻落網之魚，連給影貓塞牙縫都不夠。

三個星期之後，他們決定撤離紅墓鎮，而在離開之前，V再次帶他到但丁和維吉爾的老家去了一趟，這次沒有誰砍誰，也沒有滿地鮮血，只有傾頹的房屋，以及......好吧，一地黑掉的血。

這次他們沒有必要殺誰、救誰、切開誰......所以他們慢慢地走，V偶爾會突然停下來告訴他，這裡曾經有個洞，維吉爾跟但丁曾經掉下去過(偶爾，V會用「我」這個代名詞，然後再換成「維吉爾」，彷彿在學習如何從記憶上將維吉爾的部分與自己做分割)；他會告訴尼祿，那個銀髮雙子小時候為了爭奪母親的關注會做出很多傻事，不過但丁在撒嬌上總是技高一籌。

他告訴尼祿，當惡魔來襲時，他正因為跟但丁鬧脾氣而一個人在外頭玩木馬，當空間被侵蝕的時候他慌忙地想跑回去救媽媽和弟弟，但他很快地被三把鐮刀釘在地上，甚麼也做不了。

他們小心地踏在腐爛的階梯上，找到擺著兩張小床的房間，如今已經朽爛的家具早就看不出當時的擺設或壁紙的顏色，但那兩張小床還好好的，靠得很近卻又不相連。

最後他們回到客廳，仰望著那男主人的面容被刻意抹去的家族肖像畫，對於這個男人就是前魔劍士教團天天崇拜的斯巴達這件事情一點實感都沒有。

「他跟但丁他們很像嗎？」尼祿問著。

「維吉爾像他多一點，我......他刻意模仿他，把頭髮往後梳。」V一邊說著一邊用右手將頭髮往後梳，然後沒有髮膠的狀況下當然固定不住，就這麼又落了回來。

「戀父情結。」尼祿毫不猶豫地批評著，然後意識到他也是在批評身邊的人，但也來不及收回了，而身邊的人高高的揚起眉，露出了有些狡黠的笑容。

「是啊，有其父必有其子。」

當尼祿反應過來V是在調侃他時，黑髮的詩人已經點著拐杖，踏著輕快的腳步轉身離去。

是誰之前才在那邊說他們不算亂倫來著的？尼祿腹徘著，但並沒有出口反駁，他最後看了一眼他血源的起點，暗自下定決心。

當那兩個老傢伙回來，再一起來一次吧。

不然的話，可算不上一個完美結局。

END

謝謝....各位的收看，公開篇到此結束。


End file.
